Ramiel
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Another plan to save the day. My Idea On How To Give Supernatural A 6th Season.
1. Introduction

Ramiel

By Wolfa Moon

DISCLAIMER: I know this is not one of my best writings. I will do better in the later chapters if anyone notices or pays attention. But this is response into finding out that Erik Kripe has no intention of doing a season 6. This is my idea on how to get it to run for that 6th season. O/C added.

Ramiel

The day was too long. Dean and Sam just wanted to rest after the job. Things though never go, as they want it too. Sam had just tossed his bag on his bed while Dean just collapsed. Arm over his eyes. A sigh escaping his lips. Sam stared at his brother before pulling out his toiletry kit. Turning to the bathroom a rush of wings entered the room. Sam stood stock still at the new arrival. Dean didn't move, just grunted.

"Dammit man it's been a long day. We need to rest. Human stuff."

"Castiel?" Sam's voice sounded of concerned. Cas looked out of breath, as if he has been flying for all his worth. Dean sat up and looked at the angel. Dean didn't

Like the body language radiating off his friend. Castiel seemed on edge. His eyes darting around the room frantically.

"What's up?"

"It's not safe here. Zachariah is coming. He is going to take Michael's Vessel, by force." Dean shot up and began to get the oil from his bag. Sam tossed his kit onto the bed and picked up a gun. He knew it would have no effect but it would buy some time. Staring back at the angel who was bouncing with energy, or something else.

"He can't do that." Sam protested. As he grabbed another gun out of his bag.

"I won't say yes." Dean stood his ground right beside Castiel. All knowing he would never say yes. Cas could only nod at the conviction he heard in Dean's voice but he quickly turned his head to the side. "How much time?" Cas looked to the door the only open area left in the small hotel room.

"We don't have any." wind breezed through the room whipping their hair, cloths and swaying the lights. Sam and Dean moved to stand side by side between the two beds. Castiel stepping forward in front of the brothers. He would try to shield them as nest as he could. Zachariah smiled at the scene before him. He stood flanked by two other angels. The smile remained on his face but appeared more as a sneer.

"Oh, don't stand so brave. You know why we're here." Zach took a step toward them and held out his arms. "You just have to say the word and no one will be hurt." His eyes glared into Castiel and Sam. Dean knew that he would use them to get to him. And he knew that they wouldn't want him to say yes. And they would die before letting that happen.

"Ain't gonna happen." Dean protested stepping side by side Castiel.

"And are you gonna stop us. I doubt that." Zach began to raise a hand but Castiel advanced toward the threat. He had given up so much. And this was like every other battle. . Zach redirected his harm to the new threat. Castiel was flung across the room hitting the ceiling and hanging lamp then landed hard and breaking Sam's bed. The brothers looked to where their angel fell not moving like they know him to. Knowing they couldn't do anything to help him at the moment they turned to the threat.

"Now where was I?" Zach raised his hand again. Aiming his hand toward the brothers. "Oh yes." Sam tried to take a step in front of his brother the only last defense he could think off. But also with him out of he way no Lucifer suit. Light flashed and blared through the room blinding everyone. All present covering their eyes from the light. When the light died down a woman stood before them. She was in a slack suite that had seen better days and her hair was all esque. And shoes what shoes. They all stared stunned at the new arrival. Dean pulled Sam back beside him. Something inside him telling him the tables had turned. Zach stepped forward toward the new arrival. She tilted her head as he approached her. Anger radiated on Zachariah's face.

"How dare you interrupt this ministration?" Zach began to raise his hand toward her. She simply tilted her head the other way a smile appeared on her lips. Looking confused from his hand then to the new arrival. Staring in wonder, as his powers had no effect on the woman. He took a step back. "Who are you?" she straightened her body focusing on the man in front of her.

"Do you not recognize me brother?" Zach lowered his hand and his whole stance went ridged. Recognition appearing then and stammering over his next words.

"What…. What are you doing here?" She moved to stand in front of Dean, Sam and Castiel.

"I was needed. You should leave here." Zach took a relaxing pose. Not letting what bugged him earlier affect his position know.

"I will once I take him to Michael." She took a stance that made Zach think twice about what he just said.

"I will not tell you again." she looked to the only other angel who seemed on her side. Dean watched her face look saddened but pure concentration. She turned to face the other angels and stood ready fro battle. Zach began to raise his hand again along with the others who accompanied him. Thinking a united front could hurt the new arrival. She spoke but not turning from her threat. "Dean," She addressed. "Cover Castiel." the room became thick with energy. Shacking. Dean didn't move stunned to the spot. "Dean." Her voice sterner, giving an order in the single word again. Dean went over and covered Castiel. "Close you eyes." Dean followed her orders without hesitation this time. He remained covering Cas, lowering his head to hide behind Cas' back. Sam stood stunned. Recovering quickly he covered his eyes. The woman raised her arms up. Light and heat filled the room again. Her power shunning all the angels from the room. Zach and the two others were gone. Cas fell limply to the bed. Opening his eyes he saw that Castiel's were closed.

"Cas?" alarm filled Dean's voice. He sat up and looked down at the unconscious form on the bed. Sam came over at his brother's alarm.

"Is he okay?" The woman walked over to the bed and sat down. Dean watched her wearily. Puling the dagger from his belt.

"If I wanted to harm him I would have sent him away with the others." she rested a hand on Castiel. Sam stepped closer.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. She lifted her hand from Cas to examine her new appendage. Castiel turned over and blinked his eyes up at her.

"Ramiel." Cas stood up straighter getting to his feet, swaying a little. She gave him a slight smile.

"Ramiel? What the hell kind of name is that?" Dean vocalized pissed at the new arrival even though she had saved them. Castiel glared at him then looked to the woman.

"She is an…" he began but was cut off by Sam.

"Archangel." Sam came over with a book in hand. "Ramiel, means 'thunder of God'. Is the angel of hope, and he is credited with two tasks: he is responsible for divine visions, and he guides the souls of the faithful into Heaven. Is described as "one of the holy angels whom God has set over those who rise" from the dead." She looked at him. Sam looked back and smiled. Dean narrowed his eyes on the girl then to the book in his brothers hands.

"Where the hell did you get that book?" Dean looking at the worn book in his brothers hand. Sam shrugged innocently and closed the book.

"Library." He looked to the woman. Dean huffed and smirked.

"It says you're a Guy." he tilted his head to gaze and registered the figure before him. Castiel watched the interaction with interest but a hint of concern.

"There are no sexes up in heaven." She looked around the room in front of here. Castiel stood in front of her. His head slightly tilted and bowed.

"Why are you here?" She matched his gaze.

"Michael has sent me to remind certain angels of their place." then her eyes glanced over Dean. "And also to make sure his vessel is safe."

"Well tell him I ain't saying yes any time soon." a smile graced her face.

"He knows this and honors your wishes. He does not want to force anything upon you. He is proud of you. He is honored that someday you will be with him." Dean stares at her shocked. Sam looks from the book to her. Castiel steps forward.

"What are my orders?" She looked at him. The brothers watched the interaction. She raised a hand and lays it on his shoulder. Cas shuddered under the touch. Her power affecting him. Dean took a defensive stance. He was concerned that she would take him away.

"You have the orders already." he bowed his head. Sam notices a tattoo on the vessels wrist. Reaching without thinking he grabbed the appendage turning it over he spotted a pentagram tattoo. Specifically, the supernatural tattoo.

"Is she a fan or is she a witch?"

"My vessel is Wicca."

"They can be vessels too." Sam said in shock.

"It is all in faith. She is a righteous person. Always doing what she believed the higher power wanted her to. We do not judge on whose image you believe only that you have faith." she tilted her head. "Would you deny a Buddest monk who holds life so dear he secludes himself so not to harm a blade of grass. It is faith. Her faith was pure on her path. She is devote and worthy of such high distinguish." Dean stepped up to her.

"So is her vessel going to end up like Raphael's?"

"So this is where he has been hiding." she looks down as if calculating the new information.

"You didn't know?" Sam looked between the two angels. They didn't share information. No wonder they were losing the war.

"He has been rather recluse."

"About your vessel?" Dean was harsh with his words. He didn't care much about the past he was concerned about the present. The form standing before him.

"She was nearly dead. I would not have come otherwise in a vessel." Sam skimmed through his book. All references of the archangels were he is this he is that. Sam stared at the archangel before him.

"I thought all archangels where male?"

"Why would you think that? Women are fighters just like males. But as I verified earlier we have no sex up there. We have names and duties." Dean looked to Castiel then to her. Thinking no wonder they were such tight assed. No cloud seeding.

"What happened to Cas when you did your thing?" Castiel looked between the brothers then to her. Dean gave a quick glance to Cas but focused all his energy on the woman. Cas could not believe they where reacting this way toward her. Yes she is archangel but she had helped them.

"I was using my powers for the first time in this body. I did not wish to be harmful to him as I was to the others. That is why I requested you cover him. I did not want to exorcise him from this place. "

"Which I thank you." Castiel stood over to more stand by her side. Taking a place among his kind. Among someone who was of power. For he was a soldier and took orders. And she was a commander. Dean watched as Castiel moved more toward her. She looked to him as he moved. She nodded at his placement but she preferred him the soldier he is. Following his faith. Looking him in the eyes.

"Sorry I did not mean to harm you." Castiel nodded to her apology and accepted, if she had not come he was unsure of how they would have won. Dean was getting frustrated he wanted answers and wanted to know why an archangel hade defended them.

"So why are you really here?"

"To help, to protect, to do my duty." Dean stepped closer into her space.

"And that is?" Castiel stepped forward blocking Dean.

"She is the bearer of instruction. Messenger of the divine." Dean looked from Cas' deep blues to the girls golden hazel.

"You mean you gave Chuck his visions?" she tilted her head as if to think on the piece of information given to her then stared back into Dean's bold eyes.

"I was not in charge of him but I did have an oversight in it."

"Yeah that's a big job." Dean spoke sarcastically, sitting down on his bed. It was a really long day.

"It is." she looked over Castiel again. "It is good that you were unharmed. We have been trying to keep an eye on you. And like you we are at odds with our kin."

"Won't Michael do anything to stop this?" Sam stated as he skimmed through the book and sat on his bed. Her eyes roamed over the room as she spoke.

"He can not walk the earth. Up there though he is very busy guarding the gate. Which has become rather a full time job." Dean leaned back on his bed trying to ignore them. Maybe she would go away then. Not moving from his spot he spoke.

"So you descended to what, help the battle on earth?"

"I did not wish to depart from his side. But I had orders to protect the resurrected." Dean rubbed his hand from where Castiel pulled him from hell. Cas watched the movement and clenched his hand.

"Me," Dean huffed.

"Yes." Ramiel turned to Castiel. "We need to depart." Cas nodded but Dean stood quickly from the bed.

"Whoa, whoa. Where are you two going?" the two stopped whatever action they were about to take.

"We need to begin closing the locks, again." Sam stared at them in shock.

"You can do that? Lock him up again. "

"Yes and you are also coming." Sam stares at Dean as if wondering what direction they should go. To ignore this or fight to the last man.

"Who volunteered us?" Dean was getting pissed off at being ordered. Especially by angels.

"Fate has." She stated as if fact.

"And if we don't go?" she tilted her head. Dean mocked her back, tilting his head.

"Then I hope you liked the future Zachariah showed you. For that will come to pass." Dean closed his eyes remembering what he saw and learned. He didn't want them to pass. His eyes glazed over Cas, seeing the lost, drugged ex-angel, then to his brother, the vessel of Lucifer. Shaking the image he began to pack his belongings.

"Wait how do we close all 66 seals?" Sam watched his brother pack.

"We are not closing seals. We are closing locks." She watched Dean movements as well. Finishing with his bag he zipped it up and headed to his brothers things.

"And this will trap Lucifer back in hell?" Sam watched as Dean ran around the room. Whatever he must have seen sure did kick his ass in gear.

"It did in the beginning."

"Will it work again?" Sam stared at her as Dean moved around him collecting their items.

"We can try." Dean stands beside his brother gathering the duffels in each hand. Tossing one to Sam he heads outside into the dark to the Impala. No way did he want to travel Angel Air. Sam quickly followed tossing his bag to Dean. After loading the duffels he stared as the angels came out to join them. Castiel stood back as the new angel walked across the pavement. Her bare feet not noticing the cold as she walked into the night. Dean watched as she took in the sensations of the vessel. Especially the wind. The air whipped around her and she seemed to glow. Sam smacked him for staring, and for guessing what his brother was thinking.

"Dude." Dean closed the trunk. She stepped forward and ran her hands over the hood of the Impala. Dean stared and Sam smacked him again. Castiel stepped closer to her watching the interaction between the brothers.

"So where do we start?" Dean leaned himself over the roof of the Impala to look at the angels. Not looking up from her ministrations on the roof, she spoke.

"You call it Havre, Montana." Sam watched her as she traced patters onto the roof. Castiel stood next to her mimicking her motions. Sam tilted his head and wondered if they were warding the car.

"So how many locks are there?" Sam asked. Dean jangled the keys in his hand. Signaling that they are ready to go.

"Nine." she didn't look up from her work.

"Nine." Dean huffed. Looking in disbelief. "You're telling me it took 66 broken seals to let him out but only nine to lock him back up." She looked up at the distraught voice and the accusation. But she did not see it as that. She took it as misbelief. No faith.

"Yes." she confirmed her mission again with that one single word. Dean glared at Cas.

"Why didn't you know about this?" Castiel stared at him at the accusation.

"I was not informed." Ramiel was getting tired of this runaround and accusation. Looking over her fellow angel.

"You wouldn't. Only a few know of this. Michael and Gabriel the other two."

"Cause you locked them in the first place?" Sam deducted and asked. She nodded.

"I was not there at the time, but the information was bestowed upon me. To protect in case the seals were ever broken. That was my duty at the time." Dean looked to Sam as he asked his twenty questions. Standing around the impala as if organizing a defense. In reality they were gathering intel because you needed knowledge to win.

"You made the seals?" She nodded to answer the next question. That was twenty right, Dean thought.

"Good we can learn history on the way." Dean opened the car door. "Let's go." Sam came over to the passenger side and opened the back door. She looked from Sam then Castiel.

"We are not flying?" Dean snorted and got in. Castiel informed her.

"Dean doesn't like it. He notified me he did not poop for a week when I last did it. The car is his mode of transportation." she nodded but stared at the open door. Sam looked at Castiel for help in teaching the archangel the ways of human. Castiel entered the door and scooted over to sit behind Dean. She understood and got in.

"Thank you." Sam smiled to her and closed the door. Standing shocked, the boy with the demon blood, being thanked by an angel.

"Are we going?" Dean was agitated. Sam looked to the sky then proceeded to get in the car.

Engine revved, they made their way to Havre, Montana.

TBC…


	2. Lock 1: Havre, Montana

Lock 1: Havre, Montana

By: Wolfa Moon

Dean focused his eyes on the road in front of him. Occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror to check on his fellow passengers. For the most part they remained surprisingly quiet. Sam stared out the window. They had played twenty questions along part of the journey to Montana from Utah. Then Dean had had enough and told all to be quiet. Turning up the radio everyone remained quiet.

When they passed into Montana Dean pulled into a small dinner and hopped out of the car quickly. The air was getting thick around him. Cas had once threatened Dean with sending him back to hell now she was threatening him with the future verse he never wanted to ever think about again. He needed pie.



The two angels looked from one another then to Sam.

"I guess we are taking a break."

"A human moment." Ramiel the archangel stated from earlier facts she had learned when they stopped at a rest area and the brothers had to relieve themselves.

"Yeah. Come on." Sam opened his door and got out. She stared to Castiel for further information. Castiel nodded and opened his door. She turned to hers but Sam had opened it already.

"Thank you." Sam watched as her still bare feet touched the cold pavement. Castiel came around to join them.

"We need to get you some shoes and new attire." The Arch looked down at her torn, demolished but clean cloths then examined Castiel and Sam's appearances. There was defiantly a difference in cloths. Sam may have been worn but they where not as beat up as hers. Castiel's was a slight rumpled but they appeared fully intake. Then she noticed how Sam looked down at her feet on the cold pavement. Looking to the others they had shoes on.

"I see. You wish for me to blend in more." Sam ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really want to order an angel around. But there was the point of remaining unseen.

"Yeah it would be helpful." She nodded.

"Where does one obtain such attire?" Shacking his head at the innocence she posed. She was an archangel but seemed to be left out of the world of human beings.

"We'll stop someplace but for now," Sam's stomach growled. "Let's eat. You do it?"

"We can eat." Castiel stepped forward. The three began to enter the dinner. It was a small place. A single isle was the restaurant with bar on one side and booths down the other. It was empty for this time of night except for some truckers getting something to refuel with. Dean sat in a booth mid way down the establishment. Sam moved in and sat down next to Dean. Castiel sat in first then Ramiel followed. The seat squeaked as they took their places. Dean sat focused on the menu before him. He didn't want to think about this mission he was shanghaied on. He knew the purpose was for a good cause but he really didn't want to think of that right now. He just wanted to be simple dean Winchester, demon hunter. Not Dean Winchester the vessel of Michael, the breaker of the first seal, the man who was pulled from perdition. He just wanted pie. Sam stared at this brother knowing something was weighing heavy on his mind. But what Sam really found fascinating was watching the angels take in the simple surrounding around them. Castiel was versed in most of the world goings on. Maybe through memories from his vessel. But her, she took everything in as if a childish sponge, soaking up everything around her. If her vessel was dying then maybe there wasn't a lot of recall of memories left from her to learn from. A waitress came over and plopped down menus in front of the new arrivals. Sam picked up his, smirking when the angels picked up theirs.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" She smiled while chewing her gum. Nicorete if Sam recognized the smell correctly. Her nametag identifying her as Helen

"Yeah I would like a coffee and a glass of water." She smiled and turned to the other two. Sam watched as Cas looked up and said,

"The same."

"And for you miss?" Ramiel was so focused on the menu she didn't hear. Castiel nudged her, which Sam had to smirk at. She looked up at the lady.

"Water please." The girl smiled but gave her a funny look. Their server taking in the ragged cloths.

"Ok." She turned to Dean. "You wanted to know the pies correct?"

"Yeah." Dean put down his menu and smiled at the young thirtyish waitress. She beamed back.

"We have, apple, cherry, blueberry, pumpkin, Banana cream, Rhubarb, and pecan." Dean smiled.

"I'll take a slice of each." The waitress smiled. Dean wanted pie. And he was going to need it. His gaze turned from the waitress to Ramiel.

"Do you guys know what you want?" Sam smiled.

"I'll have a piece of apple with a scoop of vanilla ice cream." He handed back the menu. She turned to the other two. Dean watched as the two looked from one another. Thing was he thought it funny how they looked like kids. But he had questions to ask.

"They'll have a slice of apple, and blueberry, with a scoop of ice cream." Helen looked at the two and smiled.

"You sure?" Ramiel stared into Helen's eyes, seeing something. Dean just hopes she doesn't voice it like Cas did to the working girl.

"Yes, thank you." Dean snorted at all the thank yous. Helen left them alone. "Why do woman stay in a relationship even when they know their beloved is cheating?" Dean looked from the waitress to her. Sam's face fell at the new information on their waitress.

"Some people don't know any better." He informed her. She nodded.

"So this first lock. Is it going to be hard or easy to close?"

"The first is easy. Then there will be some difficulty along the way."

"So why are we doing the easy one first?" She tilted her head.

"The first one is simple but when it is locked it will awaken guardians to watch and protect the other locks. It will also make them easier for us to find."

"But wouldn't it be easier to do the hardest first then perform the easiest last."

"Once he finds out what we are doing, he will send others to where he believes the locks are."

"So are all nine in the United States or are you guys going to be going on some solo missions?" Castiel turned more to watch the interaction. He was willing to serve and do the right thing. And information was always key. And this was something he did not know about.

"There are nine on each of your continents. When one is closed it's counter will close."

"So easy to lock up but harder to get out?" she nodded.

"At the time, they were enough. But humans populated so much providing more victims to being posed. And with your free will you began to listen more to his voice and his teachings."

"Which is?" Sam sat up curious to learn what he was learning.

"Betray." She simply stated. The waitress chose that moment to come over with their order. The conversation stopped. Dean dug right in. Sam did the same. They're hungry. Castiel followed suit and ate his pie. Dean snorted at the way Ramiel poked at it.

"Eat is Ram, it won't bite you." She turned her head at him. He smiled.

"Am I Ram?"

"Yeah," He swallowed the piece in his mouth. "He's Cas, Castiel. You're Ram, Ramiel."

"Is it a tradition to shorten one's name?"

"Why do you get that?" Sam asked as he drank his water.

"He calls you Sam, but you're name is Samuel. A name has power in every rite. Shortening makes it quicker to say but I worry if the name looses it powers." She took a bit of her pie and smiled. Sam smiled and watched his brother smile at her reaction. The table grew quiet. The name issue left for a later conversation. When they had finished the got up to leave but were stopped by a police officer. They all looked to each other but the cops eyes remained on Ramiel. As before she did look the sight.

"Is there a problem officer?" Dean asked with a big smile on his face.

"Let me see some ID?" Dean went to his pocket but gazed over at the angels who were staring at the officer. Sam got his id out and nudged Castiel. Castiel actually had a fake id courtesy of Sam for such a situation but he hadn't had enough time yet for Ramiel. The officer looked her up and down while she just followed his actions with her eyes. The brothers and Castiel produced their ids. The cop took all of them and looked them over. He handed them back and look to the only one left. "Where is your id?" She had watched the men reach around their cloths for a small rectangle with their picture and name on it. Feeling her pockets she felt something. Pulling out a folded piece of leather she handed it to the police officer. He opened the small piece of leather and looked at her in shock.

"Agent Standish, is everything alright? The waitress noticed your cloths and no shoes. So she called me to check it out." She smiled and the officer smiled back. Dean had to smile how the angel worked him with that simple expression. He wondered if she even realized.

"No officer. I had an accident with my partner and these gentlemen were giving us a ride back to headquarters." The officer handed her back her id. She took it and placed it back in it's pocket.

"That is good to know. Do you need an escort or contact anybody?"

"No we are fine. Thank you for your concern." The officer tilted his hat moving away from the exit. The group moved toward the car and got in quickly.

"We are defiantly getting you some new cloths." Dean revved up the engine and backed out. Sam turned in his seat to talk to his fellow passengers.

"Can I see your id?" She handed the id to Sam per his request.

"ATF Agent Eliza Standish." Dean glared back at her.

"Your in a Fricking government agent. That's great. That's wonderful." Let's add another thing to add on his unwish list. Specifically now not to show her off too much. Sam handed her back her id. It was impressive but knew it could get them into more trouble if she was found out. Looking back he watched as her eyes watched the passing scenery. The night was ending and soon it would be Sam's turn to drive so he leaned his head against the window and fell asleep. Ramiel moved forward and watched him sleep. Dean Watched as she moved between the seats to see.

"What never seen anybody sleep before?"

"Not in a long time." She raised her hand wanting to touch but the eyes of Dean made her stop.

"So when we get there, how do you lock the lock?" He sounded gruff, and tired. Castiel moved in his seat to hear better. Even though angel hearing is very good. It was a human action to get closer and listen. To be a part.

"We find the circled marble maze and then an angel shall shed the blood of another and let the blood fill the maze."

"Who's blood are you going to shed. You sure as hell ain't using mine."

"It will be my blood." Castiel spoke. She looked to him.

"No. I will seal the lock but you must perform the task." Castiel nodded and sat back further into his seat. Dean watched as puzzlement filed his angel's face. He looked upset at not being allowed to be the one to shed the blood. He looked more upset at being the one to cut the superior angel. Dean snorted. They healed faster then humans so why the big concern. He looked at Ramiel again. She had turned to watch Sam sleep. Dean smiled at how she seemed to focus no harm on him. She looked as if she wanted to sing him to sleep. Smiling more he returned to the road. It was good to know that he had an archangel on his side and in his car. And also a relief that Michael was not the one pushing for his vessel.

"He won't bite." She looked to Dean. "Sam, he might actually enjoy your touch." Dean had noticed how his brother was constantly looking at the archangel. Probably waiting for her to spread her wings and show off what an archangel could really do. Dean had had some shows but never the full effect. Defiantly not the effect to what Castiel had seen. He had died. In his mind he also wondered if she was afraid or felt the demon blood like Cas did. Cas seemed to be wary of Sam but Ram seemed interested in him. She reached out and touched his forehead. She began to smile. Dean had to admit he liked it when the angel smiled. Castiel did it occasional but it was a rare thing. For her it seemed a constant blanket thrown on the people around her.

"What's he dreaming of? Busty beauties?" he snorted.

"No he is dreaming of a festivity outside around a grill. People, your father and mother are there. He is wearing an apron saying 'kiss the cook'? And there is a man with a beard who he identifies as, Bobby. Then another blond woman named Jessica. A black haired woman named, Paula. Then you sitting laughing with a beer in hand. And Castiel and I are laughing at whatever you had spoken. His heart his content." She moved her hand away and looked to Dean. Dean smiled at the dream. He knew first hand that angels could walk in dreams. But it was interesting to learn what his brother was dreaming of. It sounded like a good dream. And was happy that he included Castiel in his dreams even though their differences. But Ramiel being there. That was another can of worms. Maybe he ran out of people to invite to the Bar BQ. All in all, a good dream. Ramiel settled back into her seat. Castiel turned to her to ask a question. She shakes her head no. Castiel turned to face forward. His mind on what she had just done. She had touched him knowing what Sam possessed. And didn't shudder the way he did sometimes when he was near the young man. Thinking back on his experience with the demon blooded man, he never thought he would appear in his dreams. Especially a welcomed guest.



The sun rose blanketing the world in light. It was late for Dean but watched as Ramiel took in the rays of the sun. She seemed to change into a bird like Isobel in Ladyhawke. Her spirits rising with the spread of her wings. If she was Isobel then who was Navarre. Was it Sam, or was it Castiel. Sure he likes to hunt but Dean in no way thought himself a wolf. A tiger maybe but not a wolf.

Driving through the town was no feet in the morning hours. Ramiel moved forward to give him final instructions on where to go.

The city was never their target but they ended up in a superb of the city that was filled with rich houses and beautiful gardens. Sam woke a while later offering his assistance to drive. Dean ignored him. They were so close to locking the first lock he couldn't sleep. He would sleep when this one was closed. He would let Sam drive to the next one.

"Stop!" She shouted in a ear piercing scream.

"Ah!" Dean hit the breaks. "I think I just became deaf."

"My apologizes." She opened the door and walked through the lightly covered snow ground. Castiel had jumped out quickly following her. She opened the locked gate and walked inside the beautiful walled up garden. It looked to be well taken care off. Angel statues marked every corner and somewhere cemented into the wall. She passed by each one and bowed to each of them. Castiel did too, honoring his fallen brothers and sisters who gave their life in closing this lock. Dean and Sam watched as they moved around the garden. Ramiel moved to the center of the garden where the birdbath was. Holding out her arm she presented it to Castiel. Dean Watched.

"That's the marble maze?" Dean asked in misbelief. In his mind he had seen a secret entrance to an unknown maze. Then the archangel had to be bled her way to the center. They looked to them but turned back to the task at hand. Castiel produced a blade that he had used to kill angels now he was using it to cut her arm. She didn't scream or flinch as he made the incision. The wound bleeds profusely. Surely if she was human she would need to replenish the blood. Placing her hand over the birdbath it began to fill with her blood. Sam and Dean moved closer and watched as the blood traveled a path around the bath. You couldn't see it with the naked eye but the blood knew where the walls were. Traveling around till it hit the middle. Ramiel pulled her arm back. The ground began to shack under their feet. Castiel and Ramiel moved back and held the brothers up between the two of the them. The ground becoming steady under their feet with the help of the angels. Watching the bath it began to glow. Bright light shined from it matching the sun. Dean and Sam had to shield their eyes from the light. Castiel and Ramiel took in the light as if solar powered. The birdbath began to plummet back to the earth becoming level with the ground. The light dying down. Dean and Sam lowered their arms to see the bath fixed into the ground. Ramiel and Castiel moved to the lock and began to cover it over with dirt. Sam was quick to recover and helped with the dirt. If this could keep Lucifer from using him as a meat suite he was all for it. Dean watched as they covered it back up.

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Her arm was still bleeding but where it spilled over the dirt covered seal irises began to bloom.

"That wasn't to bad." Sam said getting up whipping his hands on his jeans.

"This was the easy one." She began to head back to the car. Sam looked to Castiel. Castiel wrapped a hand around her wound to keep pressure and stop the bleeding. She smiled to him. He nodded. Looking to Sam he answered.

"The others will be much harder." He turned to return tot eh car. Sam looked last at his brother. Dean just shrugged and threw him the keys.

"You're driving to the next lock." Dean went tot the car. Sam watched them leave then back to the newly grown irises. One down, eight more to go. And this was the easy one. What was in store for him he didn't know. But he did know was that they had a mission. A mission that they could possibly succeed in. That could save him and the world. Looking to the statues angels he bowed and headed to the car.

TBC


	3. Lock 2: Lake Superior

Lock 2: Lake Superior

Stopping at a Salvation Army, Dean had taken Castiel over to get a change of outfits while Sam was given the task to help Ramiel. Walking around the store items s were pulled from racks and placed in the shopping cart. Once full Sam stood outside the changing booth while Ramiel tried on new cloths. Dean came over to where Sam was sitting holding her old cloths.

"So how's it going?" Sam looked from Dean to Cass and couldn't hold in his laughter. Sometime during the shopping trip Dean had put a baseball cap on Cass' head. Dean looked from his brother to Cass. "What he looks good?" Sam shakes his head.

"Cass take it off." Cass stared at the offensive object on top of his head and gladly took it off.

"How is she doing?" Cass looked to the curtain. Raising his hands Sam showed them her cloths.

"She's been good." Almost stepped out naked in front of him but he stopped her and handed over the cloths. But he wasn't going to tell his brother that. The curtain opened and they turned as she stepped out. She had a pair of jeans on and a long sleeved two tone shirt. A necklace hung around her neck that immediately caught Sam's attention. Moving over he moved like always around her right into her personal space. The same problem that Cass had with Dean. "She's a Wiccan but wears angel wings." Cass came over and let the wigs filter through his fingers.

"They are lovely." Cass admired the wings. Two wings both separated one about a centimeter higher then the other. Looking down she noticed the wings.

"They look nothing like these, except Gabriel might appreciate the golden color."

"He would indeed." Cass stepped back. Realizing he had stepped into her space much like he did with Dean. "I apologize." She tilted her head to stare at him. She didn't know what he did to offend her. Dean huffed at recognizing the issue constantly brought up between the two. He gathered that angels didn't have a definition for personal space. Dean looked her up and down and realized what was still missing.

"You need shoes." Dean moved away and headed in that direction. He liked his angel friend, Cass, but worried about their new one. Sizing her up with a pair of hiking boots was easy. And convenient. They had gathered up another outfit for her and a nice blue dress in case needed. For Cass they bought a pair of jeans and a new jacket. The brothers had enough shirts between the two they could share them. Dean bought himself a Black Sabbath t-shirt while Sam got another pair of much needed jeans.

L2

Back in the car the questions flew again. They had a destination. Lake Superior. But they knew nothing of the lock. Ramiel had taken center stage again in story telling.

"This lock is a little harder." turning her head to the side to see how she should explain.

"You said they would." Dean confirmed as he drove. Yeah it was Sam's turn to drive. But Dean needed his comfort zone around her. She nodded.

"Yes," she looked at the group. "This one is guarded by a kraken."

"A calamari type Kraken or a Clash of the Titans kind?" She looked oddly at Sam.

"I do not understand the difference."

"What does one look like?" Dean emphasized on his brothers meaning.

"They have many arms and look have the face of one of your dragons."

"Lizards?" Dean asked.

"Yes, shall I continue or do you not wish to learn of this lock." Dean smiled at how she was getting frustrated at the questions. Guess she had a temper after all. Silence filled the car.

"Go ahead." Sam said politely.

"A kraken is a guardian who is the only one who can seal the lock at the bottom of the lake easily. It is very ancient magic. The trouble is convincing the kraken to close the lock. "

"Why would that be a problem?" Dean asked. Cass answered.

"Kraken's don't trust angels." he looked to Ramiel for confirmation to continue with this piece of angel history. She nodded. Dean huffed at how Cass bowed down to her. Cass was better then that. "Lucifer tricked them into thinking that his way was the way and decided to strike down humans. God stepped in and ordered the angels to kill the krakens. Some were allowed to live only if they served in guarding the locks."

"So they hate angels because you committed genocide to their race?" Dean asked. They both nodded.

"How do you intend to convince the kraken?" Sam asked.

"Diplomatically." Ram looked down at her hands. "But it will be a hard negotiation. With you there it will insure some success but not a lot."

"Because god ordered your kind to kill them for our kind?"

"Yes Sam." she sat back in her chair. She had given them the information they requested. Cass looked over at her.

"What if he does not agree?"

"Then I shall have to smite him and close the lock myself. But I do not know how long this vessel can hold air in her lungs. In our true form I could do it in moments. But the vessel if fragile still and would expire without my presence."

"So you are limited by human vulnerabilities."

"Our vessels' are human and lack of oxygen will kill us if we don't depart, but our vessel will die under the pressure and lack of air." She informed Sam.

"My vessel is strong and will survive without my presence for a while." Cass voiced. She laid a hand over his. Smiling she sent him gratitude at what he would do for her and this mission.

"Thank you Castiel." he nodded and covered his hand over hers. Sam watched the gesture. Dean paid no mind for he couldn't see the gesture but knew whatever it was upset his little brother. The ride continued in silence.

L2

The area around the lake was beautiful. Most of the surrounding area was national park and that is where they would make their secluded rendezvous. Fake id's making it easy for them to pass into Ontario, Canada. Meet one Ramiel Angel. Same as Castiel Angel. Dean had a laugh at that. It worked. She told them that the lock was at the highest point of the lake. Taking in the scenery as it passed. Wishing they had time to see the sights but they would never have a normal vacation. Parking the car along one of the trails they had to hike in the rest of the way to the lake. It was a beautiful walk. Sam and Dean took the lead following the trail signs. Castiel and Ramiel brought up the rear. The brothers had suggested that Cass take off his coat and suit jacket for their hike. To blend in. true the angels could have flown there already but they needed the brother's assistance: to assist or be a witness. The trail wasn't long and they made good time to the lake. There had been no people around. A sign back earlier said, 'wild animal on loose. Hike at own risk.' stepping onto the rocky beach they approached the water. Ramiel looked over the water as if to see where the creature was.

"Heka re. Heka re." Dean leaned over to Castiel.

"What is she doing?" Castiel didn't turn his eyes from her. He needed to be there in case.

"She is asking the kraken to approach."

"She can't speak English right but she can speak Kraken?" Dean rolled his eyes at this. The water began to bubble. Castiel took steps to stand beside her. Water bubbled and rose up into the sky making it's true form known.

"Holy Shit!" Sam spoke as he watched the kraken become solid dark stone like. They got their first full look at the kraken.

"Defiantly Clash of Titans." Dean voiced. The kraken stared at them but it's eyes focused on the two angels. She shouted to the creature.

"Lucka de tae reahka." Lucifer is risen. The creature laughed and glared at her. He didn't speak but she seemed to understand. "Then you leave us no choice." the creature raised it's tentacles and lashed out at her. The brothers ducked as she flew over them. Turning back Castiel attacked the creature. The kraken backed further into his element. Ramiel stumbled by the brothers.

"You okay?" Sam asked. She shuck the water logged hair from her face.

"He refused to help us." She flew back to the fight. The creature took both angels deep under the water. The brothers moved to the edge waiting for one to resurface. Ramiel had told them while in their vessel they breathe and can be injured like humans. But they heal faster. Yet humans still needed air to breath. Castiel resurfaced chocking for air. Dean went in and began to head for him. Eyes locked but soon disappeared under the water again. Dean moved in further but water roared around him. One tentacle began to circle him.

Firing his gun at the creature it thrashed with him in it's grip. Pulled under for a moment he felt another help him. The two broke the surface.

"Thanks Cass."

"Get to shore and stay there." He voiced, ordered as he headed back to the fight. Dean dredged up to shore.

"Damn calamari."

"Are they okay?"

"I hope so." water thrashed around with the battle. The water stilled. Anticipation filled the brothers as they waited for a sign.

"We do not have time for this." turning they noticed wet soaked, clothes torn angels.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked taking in the blood and water mixture on their vessels.

"We can't fight them in this form." Ram voiced as she pushed hair over her ears.

"Then allow me." Castiel stepped forward. Looking from him then back to the water. "Tell them to cover their eyes." Castiel stared at her. He began to shake his head no but she tilted her head in a stern tone. Taking a step forward into her space he scanned her.

"Your vessel?" she turned to the brothers.

"Will you watch over our vessel's while we defeat the kraken?" they both looked dumfounded but nodded. "Cover your eyes." doing as told bright light seeped through their defenses. The light faded. Opening their eyes they looked to where the angels were. Two bodies lay on the ground. Dean rushed to Cass and Sam went to Ram.

"How's her's?" Sam felt for a pulse.

"It's alive but I don't know for how long. I never dealt with a vessel's evacuated body except his. How is he?" Dean felt for a pulse.

"Jimmy's ok." the water thrashed more violently. Looking to the lake they saw orbs of light circle and fight around a dark creature. Water erupted every now and then. After a moment of silence it grew even longer.

Ramiel's body jerked forward breathing hard.

"Ram?" Dean asked. She bent over and looked at Dean. Staring more at the man in his arms.

"We need to de.. depart. Others… come to our… presence." she huffed out regaining her breath. Sam began to try and haul her up she shuck him off and moved sluggishly to Jimmy. Closing her eyes she touched him. Jimmy jerked awake much as he did the first time when he met the brothers. "It is…ok. Castiel…will return soon." Jimmy only nodded but stared deep into her eyes.

"You're an angel?"

"I'm Ramiel." He looked at her funny thinking on the name.

"An archangel." she smiled her infectious smile that made Jimmy's face light up.

"We must go." Sam helped Ramiel stand while Dean helped Jimmy up. She stepped away from them and closed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"They … are almost here. I need to as you say, zap us back to the car."

"Zap?" Jimmy looked to the brothers he hasn't seen with his own eyes in quit a while.

"She means angel air." He nodded. Understanding that they meant fly.

"Let's go." Ramiel rested a hand on Sam then one on Jimmy. Dean still had a hold on Jimmy. She closed her eyes. Air flew by them in a whirlwind of color, light and storm. They all staggered as they landed. Ramiel leaned more into Sam.

"You okay?"

"Normally takes two to three archangel's to take down a kraken. " Jimmy moved away and opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" he stared at her stunned. Jimmy may be posed by an angel but he never got to talk to another then the one in his body. She stepped up beside him. Her eyes seeing why he was chosen. Such a pure heart.

"Thank you. He will return soon and it is an honor to have met you."

"Likewise." Dean had already gotten in the car.

"Hate to break this to you but bad guys coming." Sam nodded and Jimmy ran around to get in the back seat. As soon as the doors closed they were off.

"Will Castiel be back soon?" Jimmy turned to ask the arch.

"Yes he is confirming the seal on the lock. "

"What we are doing now, is it as dangerous as the last time?"

"Depends on what precedes in our path." Jimmy turned as if hearing something.

"He's coming." his voice in firm awe.

"Yes." she smiled. Leaning over she kissed him innocently on the cheek. "Thank you." Jimmy quickly turned to her.

"For what?" he never got to hear her answer. But she thanked him for being a vessel.

Castiel looked at her. Breathing as she had when she first awoken.

"It is done." she leaned away and rested back onto the seat.

"Thank you."

TBC…


	4. Lock 3: Wise, Virginia

Ramiel

Lock 3: Wise, Virginia

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Sorry took so long. I cooked Turkey day. And things just kept coming up. But I am back. And waiting for Season 5 to continue.

L3

Dean and Cass walked a distance away but Dean kept his eyes on Ramiel. Ram was sitting on the hood of the car with Sam learning how to blow a bubble with bubble gum. Dean turned to Cass.

"How can an angel be so…"

"Innocent?" Cass finished as they watched their compatriots blow bubbles.

"Yeah, she is an archangel."

"But she is not a human."

"Right which brings up another issue. I know Sam's demon blood bothers you why not her?" Cass froze.

"She is a higher power and could smite him if she wanted but she sees beyound that. See's the soul. The innocence of her sees the beyond."

"And why her? Why not another?"

"What is the problem?" Castiel stop walking to stare at Dean. Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. She's supposedly Michael's right hand, correct." Cass nodded. "So why doesn't she know things."

"I don't know." Dean huffed.

"Could she be hiding something from us?" Castiel switching his view from Dean to Ram then back.

"Why do you have no faith in her?"

"Cause she is an archangel. And the last one smited your ass. I saw the way you stare at her. She scares you and fascinates you at the same time. Yet you stand beside her." Cass turned his eyes to the other two members of their party. Ram had a bubble growing and Sam was encouraging her to go bigger. Tilting his head Cass realized that now each Winchester had an angel by their side. The bubble popped and landed back on her face. Sam began laughing like crazy. His hands coming up to help get it off her face. She was smiling. Dean straightened his back at the scene.

"I don't trust her." Then walked over to the other members.

Sam was still smiling while Ramiel tried to blow a bubble again.

"Hey Dean." Sam said with a smile still on his face. Dean turned to Ram with stern intensions.

"This next lock. You keep saying we're needed but every time we go to one it's angel blood and angel fighting skills. What do you need us for?

"You will be needed." Dean took offense to this and stood rim rod.

"For what?" he wanted answers.

"To help." Dean was agitated. His angel was being cryptic an now another one. He wanted to hit her. But knew better.

"Stop being cryptic and tell me what the hell our part is in all this."

"You are a part of this without even being asked. I asked to be polite."

"To hell with this." he gets into the car slamming the door. The remaining three look from one another. Sam looks to the angels. Ramiel lowered her head. Dean's anger had radiated. Sitting with her Sam had learned that she was learning and taking everything in. Every emotion that radiated. She felt it as if her own. Castiel laid a hand on her. She nodded in the silent communication. Sam watched as he picked up the gum that had contained enjoyment a forgotten moment ago. Dean blared the horn.

"Guess it's time to go." Sam collected the store bag. Tossing the gum to Ram.

"Keep practicing." She looked down and the small item of joy.

"He does not trust me," she stated to Castiel. Castiel could only nod.

"Dean does not have much trust in our kind."

"He has faith in you." Cass hung his head low. He did not want to be considered better then his disconnected status.

"It took time."

"I am afraid that we do not have that." the horn blared again. Holding herself tall she walked to the car. Castiel looked down to where she once stood. The remainder of the gum pack lay where she was. A moment is just a moment.

"Come on Cass hurry up." Dean bellowed from the car. Cass didn't care for walking he flew into the car.

L3

The ride was quite. Dean just drove out of Canada. His eyes looking in the mirror occasionally. Cass was watching Ramiel with solider like procession. Guarding his charge. Ramiel had her head tilted down, eyes closed and hands in her lap. After passing the border she had told them of their destination, Wise, Va. and has been in that state since. Sam constantly kept turning around to look at the extra pair.

"Is she okay?" Sam finally asked breaking the silence as they passed through Pennsylvania. Castiel turned to Sam's inquiry.

"She is fine." the silence grew again. Stopping Mid Way through West Virginia Dean pulled into a small diner. Sam looked back at the angels.

"You guys need anything?" Castiel had taken the same position as Ramiel. "Guess not." Sam walked into the dinner and found his brother staring out the dinner window toward his car.

"They not coming in?"

"No they are just meditating." Dean huffed. He didn't feel that great. Knowing he had hurt the Arch but not really caring. What got him was the silent treatment from Cass. True Cass was normally silent in conversations but he just clamed up. The waitress came over and began to take their order when her eyes transfixed out the window.

"Damn McArthur's" Dean and Sam both followed their gaze to outside where a group of 7 boys surrounded Dean's Impala. Dean jumped up running toward his car. Sam closely on his tail.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boys stopped their taunting toward the silent figures.

"What's it to you?"

"That's my car."

"And the freaks inside."

"Yeah. Now get."

"Make us." Dean approached and the boys began to brawl. Sam had been thrown and was sliding toward the ground when 3 boys tackled on him. Dean was being held and used as a punching bag. The boys raised his hand to punch when it was caught by Castiel.

"That would be unadvisable." The boy's arm he held looked shocked but the silence there was none as the other puncher challenged him

"What's it to you freak?" His question finished when another boy was thrown into him. One of the ones who was wailing on Sam. Cass looked to Ram as she helped Sam up. The others were stepping back. Cas threw the one in his hands on top of the other two thrown boys. The other's who held Dean let go. Dean though had been released from his bounds and the tiger was let loose he wailed one boy and was about to hit the other when a gentle hand grabbed it. The would be victim staggered back. Dean looked at his captor. Ramiel lowered his arm and let it go.

"That is enough." Dean stepped back from her. The punks had gotten up and stood together. The four had stood side by side watching the boys.

"You are freaks." one of the boys tried to be brave. Ramiel stepped forward and tilted her head.

"Why are we freaks when you are the one who dresses up like a female and go work the streets?" She tilted her head back seeing the boy's rage boil at his secret fact revealed. The boy took a step forward. Dean so wished that he would take another. But his friends around him backed away from the freak in their mist. One who they thought went against their way of thinking and living. Ram laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We should go. There are other places to get a bacon cheeseburger." Dean looked over his shoulder at her. In her eyes he saw that this was a waste and not worth the effort. And that he was the better man and walk away. She let go and proceeded to get in the car. Cass helped Sam into the front seat then went to his seat. Dean looked at the boy who now stood alone.

"What you looking at freak!?!" Dean shuck his head.

"Nothing." he proceeded to get in the car. Ram was leaning forward between the seats. Her hands slightly glowed as she healed Sam. "You can heal?"

"Only minor injuries at the moment."

"So you guys are cut off to hide what you're doing down here?"

"Yes, but we are still powerful."

"Cass seems to be losing some of that." Castiel seemed to sink further into the seat at the voiced fact. He was losing some of his mojo but he was still a loyal angel to god. For that it was worth the lost but frightening. Then also to hear that this archangel would fade down to where he is at scared him in his battle. Could they win? Castiel watched as she sat back next to him. She looked to him then to Dean.

"He has also been away for a while and I am also higher on the celestial command." she sighed. "But we aren't any less then what we are." Castiel felt pride at being reminded of what he had hope that he was not losing his inner battle as well as his outer. Dean turned back around and they continued. Castiel leaned over toward Ramiel

"Thank you." Smiling she looked at him.

"It is all true."

L3

The ride continues in silence. Dean stopped at a burger shack on the way then kept driving. Sam slept most of the way as Castiel and Ramiel sat taking in the passing scenery.

Wise, Virginia. "The safest place on the planet."

Dean huffed at the sign.

"Where to?"

"Head west of the town." She had become indifferently silent and Castiel glancing at her every so often. Watching his eyes as if asking what was wrong and she would just shake her off. Sam had had enough of his book and turned to the angels.

"So can you tell us anything of this lock?" Her eyes remained straight ahead.

"It will be very difficult." She closed her eyes. "Follow the creek road. When it forks follow it till it ends."

"What you have your own personal GPS?" She opened her eyes and tilted her head to Dean's question.

"GPS?"

"Yeah," looking back realizing who he was talking to. "Never mind." Her eyes focused foward again. Castiel rested a hand on her shoulder. Dean watched the action. She shuddered under his touch. Something was wrong. The sensation filling the car. Driving faster he reached the dead end. Whatever this lock was the Archangel didn't like this one. Or something about it bothered her beyond what was.

Reaching the end of the road they all vacated the car.

"So is every lock going to be in the middle of nowhere?" Dean asked as he retrieved items from the trunk. He still didn't trust her. She had moved to in front of the car. Castiel standing beside her. Something was wrong. Something that ruffled both the angel's wings. Handing Sam a gun he looked to where his brother was staring.

"Dude focus." Sam looked to Dean.

"What do you think their problem is?"

"Don't know. Just want this to get done."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Cause every angel we met is a dick."

"Except Cast right."

"Yeah."

"You're a dick." Sam grabbed one of the survival bags and headed over to the angels. Dean just shacked his head as he grabbed a bag and closed the trunk. He watched as Sam went over to the other duo. Cast responded to whatever Sam had asked. Then Ramiel began heading off into the woods. The two followed with Dean hurrying after. He didn't trust her, so what. She can take care of herself. Dean followed up on the tail end of them.

She kept moving. Sam turned to Castiel.

"Is she okay?"

"She doesn't like the smell."

"What smell?" Tilting his head he looked at the younger brother.

"Hell fire." Dean came up with them and winced when he heard the word hell. Cast moved quickly to keep up with her. Sam looked to Dean.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Moving through the thicket of trees to where the angels stood over a giant hole in the earth. "Ok, how do we get down that?"

"There are tunnels that lead to the bottom. But they are rather small." Sam's heart skipped at that. He wasn't a fan of small places. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder knowing his brother's fear.

"Can't we just take Angel express?" Ramiel looked to Dean as if to speak to him but saw his face and felt his regard for her. She looked to Castiel to explain it to him. She moved off to the tunnel entrances.

"We can't because we don't know where to land precisely and hellfire is tricky on our wings."

"How tricky?" Cast tilted his head.

"Very." He turned and followed his superior. Dean patted Sam's shoulder.

"Come on." Sam huffed. He can do this.

"I can do this. "

The tunnels were low making all duck. Lanterns lighting the way. The tunnels stopped to become a fork in the road. Both forming two circular holes in the earth one left on right.

"Ok now what?" Ramiel moved closer raising her hand to each entrance.

"They both lead to our destination but I do not know about the path it leads."

"So we split up and see who get's there first?" Dean began pulling wrist lights from his backpack. "Cas and I'll take left. Sam you and Ram take right."

"Are you sure it's wise to split up?" Sam fidgeted as he adjusted and turned on his wrist light.

"Yeah. She say's they both meet up at the same local so what's the problem?"

"I hate tight spaces." Ram laid a hand on him.

"You will be fine." She let her hand drop. Moving over to Castiel she stared at him. The brothers watched their silent communication.

"They're doing their Jedi talk again." Dean hated it when they did this. Hated being out of the loop. True he could exchange glares with his brother and understood the other. But them. Ram got down on her knees and began to crawl into the right hole. Castiel looked at the brothers and nodded. He knelt and began to crawl into the left tunnel.

"See yah soon." Dean got down and followed Cast. Sam watched as his brother disappeared into the dark. Taking deep quick breaths he tried to calm himself down. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on the task at hand. A hand rested on him making him jump.

"God dammit." there in front of him stood Ramiel. She was covered in dirt but she was there.

"It will be alright Sam." Looking right into her eyes he calmed down. The dark tight space didn't matter. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." he smiled it off. Smiled off the fear. The dark. She smiled then began to crawl down the hole again. Sam smiled as he watched her rear go. Sam could just smack himself up the head for thinking like Dean. Let's get this over with.

L3

Dean kept his eyes focused on the form in front of him.

"Do you have any clue about this lock?" No response came. Asking again he was met with silence. Getting fed up he grabbed Cas' leg. "Answer me." the angel tried to move forward again. But Dean kept his hold firm.

"Dean, release me."

"What's going on?" Cas sighed or huffed in annoyance.

"The smell is thick. It is hard to breath with the stench." Dean smelled the air. He couldn't smell it. Or was he to use to it he didn't recognize the smell.

"Ok. How do you think Ram and Sam are doing?" Silence fell again. Then in a gruff voice.

"They are fine. Let us please continue."

"Ok." Castiel continued. Dean followed.

L3

The light went out on Sam.

"Shit, damn, hell." his breathing became hitched. "Dean," he called quietly. Trying to dampen his fear. "Oh, God. " he breathed. The dark was closing in. Come on, he told himself. I fight demons and I'm scared of the dark.

"Sam. Sam. Samuel." the voice was firm penetrating in the dark. He opened his eyes to find dark

"Oh god, dear god."

"Sam, grab my leg." something hit his hand and he skirted back. The voice called to him again. "Samuel take a hold of my leg." the object hit him again and he grabbed it. "Good. Now hold on. We are almost there." Sam gripped tight. Especially when it moved. "I am here." Sam took comfort in the voice. The journey continued.

L3

Red harsh light, heat hotter than a summer day welcomed then as the tunnel opened up into a huge area. She moved into the light. Sam came following right behind her.

"Where have you been?" Sam looked up to see Dean coming to help him up.

"Light went out." once up to full height he looked to the angels. They both stood before a wall that looks like fire. "What the hell is that?"

"Don't know. We just got here and he just walked up to It." the brothers moved up to the angel's. "Now what." Ramiel raised her hands to the wall. It parted like a curtain for her. Whatever was Behind the curtain made the brothers jumped back.

"What the hell?" there in front of them were these huge creatures practically made of fire but had shape. Did you ever see the pictures depictured the devil and what he should really look like? (AN) That was what was before them. Horns heaven's high. The creature snarled at them. It tried to lunge at them but a chain held it from getting them. The brother's approached slowly toward the angels.

"What is that? Is that the devil's vessel when in hell?"

"No." Cas spoke.

"Then what is it?" Sam stepped closer curious at the huge creatures.

"They are guardians. Sentinels if you will." Ram spoke as she examined the creature as well.

"To keep demons in hell." Sam tried to confirm.

"And to keep people from getting in." Ram continued on with the lesson.

"What?" Dean stepped forward. The lesson went on.

"These creatures are sentinels put in place to watch over hell. They make sure the evil stays in and the good stays out."

"But I was there." Dean tried to make it sound that her lesson was wrong. She looked to him with stern eyes.

"You made a deal." Cas took over the next part of the lesson.

"When I went to save you they help part the way so I could reach you."

"So they're on our side?" Sam asked staring at the creature in disbelief.

"Yes. His brethren are locked up at the other identical locks. When they are released they should be able to help keep all the evil from escaping." Ram tried to follow the chain to where it was tethered too.

"So you unchain it and the lock is sealed?"

"Yes." the voice was stern.

"So what is the problem?" Cas didn't respond but stepped closer to the archangel. The brothers stepped back unsure of what they were up to.

"Ramiel?" She looked into his eyes. The hellfire reflecting in their eyes.

"It is not safe for you." he nodded. He knew he was losing more of his connection with heaven. She looked deep into his eyes. "I am frightened of this."

"I know." she looked back down into the pit. She was a messenger and a warrior of god. But she was one kept mostly out of the battle to plan. To make sure all was well. To spread the word of god. The innocent. Castiel laid a hand on her. "Whenever you are ready." Castiel stepped back with the brothers.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked as he approached.

"It is a difficult task."

"Which is?"

"She needs to release the bonds but in order to do that she needs to jump willingly into hells fire."

"What can happen to her?" Sam asked as he looked at Ramiel. She hadn't moved from her spot of staring down the pit. The creature that was thrashing earlier seemed calm now. It watched the archangel as she stared down the pit.

"The fire hurts." Cas closed his eyes at that. "It is a difficult task to do willingly."

"But you did it." Dean said with full strength. His side of not trusting her coming out. Cas opened his eyes and bore them into Dean. Dean stepped back involuntary. Cas stepped closer into his space.

"I had brothers helping me then. We are on our own. And with my powers not as they were I can't back her up like she needs. It will hurt her true form."

"Was yours injured then?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

"But I was given an order. It was asked of me. As she told me that was proclaimed."

"Wait she gave you the order to retrieve Dean from hell."

"Yes." Castiel looked to the archangel again. Dean looked stunned. Taking in all he had just learned. Knew that he was being an idjit. That he never had a reason to place doubt in her. Learning she had a part in his rescue. Had part in bringing Castiel into their lives. He just learned so much. Dean walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up at him. She kept her eyes focused on the fire.

"We'll be here when you get back." she looked to him. Her face lightened as the warmth of the doubt faded and she learned that she was accepted.

"Thank you." she turned and jumped into the pit. Dean moved back with the others. Castiel kneeled and began to pray. Sam sat against the wall. Dean sat next to Sam. They both prayed as well.

L3

Time passed. The creature shifted every once in a while. Especially when Dean stepped close to it. Castiel remained where he was.

The creature roared all of a sudden. It's arms raising into the air. Tugging hard on the chains. Thrashing about like a wild thing it appeared to be. Castiel stood up. The brothers joining him.

"What is going on?" Dean asked. The creature flared with force again. The chains rattling.

"Is that a good thing?" Sam asked as he stepped closer to Castiel. Cas seemed to stare deep into the fire pit. The chain broke on the left hand of the creature. The left hand began to pull at the right tethered hand. That one became free. The neck was last. The creature thrashed and thrashed. Fire shot up from the fire depth. Dean had pushed Sam back and grabbed Cas before he became fried angel.

"What the…" Dean never finished as the neck chain snapped. It stepped forward and snarled at them. Castiel stood up in front of the boys. The creature tilted it's head as did Cast. It nodded and began to lower itself away from them.

"What's going on? What happened?" The fire curtain faded.

"Ramiel succeeded. The sentinels is going back to their duties."

"Where is she?" Castiel closed his eyes trying to reach her through the angel grapevine. But he received no reply. Worry filled him. Stepping to the edge he had to quickly step back. The creature roared up at them again. It's hand coming out over the ledge. All backed up at the heat that radiated off it. Shielding themselves that they didn't see the creature depart but felt the heat lessen. Opening their shields they looked at what was left. There stood Ramiel. Her form had rays of smoke coming form her. She looked hagred. Worn, beaten. She looked like she had been to hell and back. Looking about ready to drop. Castiel approached her. She looked up into his eyes.

"It's locked and now more know what we are doing. We need to depart." Her breath was ragged ad tired. Castiel laid a hand on her. Dean and Sam came over.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I will be." She looked at them all. "We need to go." Dean came up before her.

"How are you're wigs?"

"Singed but still capable." Dean looked to Castiel for confirmation on things he could not see.

"We can do this but," he turned to her. "You will need to rest." She nodded.

"Fine let's go." Dean said. And with a touch they were off.

L3 …End

TBC

Author note: The sentinel I tried to picture as the one from Doctor Who: The Satan Pit. Season 2 episode 9. Just in case you wanted to see it.


	5. Lock 4: Chicago, IL

Ramiel

Lock 4: Chicago, IL

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Sorry took so long. my computer crashed. I had a beautiful baby girl in Feb. and I have like 5 stories on the burner. And another 6 I'm trying to get back into my head and off hardcopy into software. So please be patient and kind and enjoy.

L4:1

The Impala pulled up in front of the Chicago Museum of History. The angels eyes stared hard at the building as if seeing through the walls. Dean turned to the backseat passengers.

"The lock is in there?" He asked in misbelief.

"The key is in there. The lock is somewhere else." She informed him.

"Great so what we go in and steel the key and hopefully escape." Dean turned to face the front. "yes," she responded in her monotone voice.

"Great." He huffed.

"So use your angel mojo and get it. We'll wait here." Dean had surmised the quickest plan. In, out, done deal.

"I cannot." He turned quickly in his seat again. The plan sounded good.

"Why not?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Because," she began. Focusing more intently on the building. "It is not easy to find. I can feel it but I do not know how to retrieve it." She shaked her head and looked back to the brother. Dean huffed. His idea blown.

"And it's not like we can just waltz and pull a Thomas Crowne." This got Castiel's attention off the museum.

"Who?" He asked.

"He pulled a, never mind." Sam hopped back into the car and tossed a book and pamphlets at Ramiel. She began to scan through them.

"Hope what you're looking for is in there. And I also found us an opening." He handed a pamphlet to Dean. Sam had scoped the place out. While gathering the phamplets he discover a way to get in and out as if they had no angelic assistance. Always a plan b. Dean looked at the pamphlet Sam had given him.

"Charity opening, tonight."

"Yeah. Only a group of a hundred have free reign of the museum."

"And how do we get enough money to be charity material." Dean confronted. He didn't like where his brother's idea was taking them.

"Like we always do, lie, and flaunt what you have."

L4:2

The group made their way to a rental tux and dress outlet. Dean laughed as Cas was measured and asked to strip. Ram had been taken by two female associates into the woman's den. Dean told the girls to make her look like a million bucks. It had taken several hours for the boys to get ready. But now they were sitting and waiting for their key master of their quartet.

"Why do girls take longer to get dressed then us?" Dean had gotten up and began to pace the store. The three had been premed and prop erred. Dressed to the gills. Cass tugged at his bow-tie again. Dean smiled. Sam had whipped out his laptop searching for all he could about the exhibit. Dean placed a hand in his jacket feeling the tickets Castiel had heisted while Sam distracted.

"Dean, would you please sit down." Dean stopped and looked to his brother and angel in penguin suits.

"Is this really worth this get up?"

"We have dressed in worse." Sam reminded him. A man came from the woman side of the shop.

"Gentlemen, you patience has proven to be the inspiration of divine. Your lady." He clapped his hands. A swishing of skirt was heard as their lady came from around the corner into sight. Dean straighten at the sight. Sam and Cass stood up. Before them Ram was transformed like the others. More so, in Sam's eyes, you could put her on top of a wedding cake. The dress was a Gold evening gown. The top half shimmered with her movements. The bottom half a layered lace. But what really caught the mens attention was her hair. They had taken an upper layer and twirled it and inlayed it with more gold thread and lace. It looked as if she had a halo around her head. She stopped in between them. Dean moved around to take her in. Sam just gawked. Castiel tilted his head. when Dean came to stand by Sam,

"Dude you're staring." Sam shacked his head.

"Wow Ram you look beautiful." She smiled.

"Do I look like a million bucks?" Dean smiled.

"More than." Cass stepped forward and produced his arm. She took it.

"You look beautiful sister."

"Thank you." She stopped by Dean. "Do I blend in?"

"You're blended alright." Dean took her other arm as they headed out.

L4:3

"Fras I don't know what is so important about this. Yeah nice artifacts and old thingys. But this isn't really my spiel. And this monkey suite is killing me."

"Ray, I find you look rather dashing in it."

"I'd rather dash right out of here." Constable Benton Fraser of the Canadian Consulate scanned the room. And there across the hall and angel caught his gaze. His friend Ray Kowalski was muttering to himself then stopped when he realized his friend wasn't paying him no mind. Looking to where his friend had seen what stopped him dead in his boots. "Wow, not that is a lady."

"I must agree on that."

"So go talk to her." Ray nudged his friend. Fras broke his gaze from her to see his friend.

"No, I couldn't." He went back to staring at her again. "Beside she is with three other men."

"They are probably her brothers or her body guard."

"I see no resemblance between them except the middle two."

"So, go talk to her. Find out how they are related and make a move."

"Why are you insistent?"

"It doesn't hurt to just ask her a few questions. It's better to know then to live with not knowing." Fras looked at Ray, perplexed.

"That is very good advice." Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"Go get her."

L4:4

Sam turned to Ram.

"So you know where it is?"

"It is here and I will know it when I see it." Dean scanned the room and found what he wanted.

"Well, get us when you find it. I'm gonna go see about the buffet table." Dean snagged Castiel's arm. "come on Cass." Castiel paused and looked to the arch. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Have fun. I will come get you." Dean tugged again like a child tugging an old dog from his post trying to get him to play with him. Then reluctantly following. Sam stared at her. She scanned the room with her eyes and found something for Sam to do. "Sam there is a girl in a lilac dress to you left. Her name is Tamara. And she only has eyes for you." Sam looked to Ram in astonishment. He loved this angel. An angel that Dean began calling Sam's angel when the others weren't around. Sam would just counter that his at least was female and could possibly get luck someday. The face Dean made every time was priceless. Looking to Tamara she smiled at Sam. He looked to Ram fro permission.

"Go have fun."

"You sure?"

"Sam, I am going to be searching for a while. You should enjoy the benefits of this ordeal."

"Ok," he smiled and straightened himself. Ram straightened his bow. "How do I look?"

"Heavenly." The smile on his face broadened more. He would be feeling it still, later. He bumped pass her to go talk to Tamara. Ram began to mingle herself through the crowd. Several men and women had stopped her to ask various things but she kept her answers brief as she made her way around the exhibit. She stopped under one of the warrior canoes that hung above them. The interacted carvings telling stories on their hulls. She stopped under one in peculiar and simply stared.

"Uh hum, excuse me." Ram looked from the boat to a man in a red uniform. Her face serious as she took his apparel and soul in. "May I be of some assistance?" Ram looked deeper into his soul. What she saw made her heart grow strong. This was a good man. A benefit to the human race.

"I am admiring the craftsmanship but this one is different from the others." Her new friend moved to stand beside her to see what had made her make this assumption.

"It is a fake," he said.

"I am glad I am not the only one to notice."

"But they have historians to verify these things."

"As people say, some things just slip though the cracks." They both made eye contact. Her new friend got lost in her gaze.

"Pardon me. I'm Constable Benton Fraser of the Canadian Consultant." He held out his hand. She took it. Dean had quizzed her on an identity and how to introduce her self at these gala events.

"Ramiel Angel, of the Winchester Foundation." Fraser seemed to pause and look through his index for any information on what intel he was given. All he got back was.

"Ramiel, like the archangel."

"Yes."

"And your other brothers? Are they named after angels too?" Ramiel smiled at this. How to respond to such a broad question. So true in statement. Yet she noticed that his eyes traveled over to the brothers and her brother.

"My brother here with me is Castiel. The other two are not my brothers but are friends." Fraser seemed to glow more with the information being given to him. She was available. Hotbox.

*****

Dean glanced at Cass who was watching his sister with an intense gaze. Nudging him he got his angel's attention.

"You're staring. Stop it. She said she would get us when she found it."

"That is not it." He looked around the room. "Something is ... off."

"Off? Off how?"

"I don't know." He looked down to the glass of whatever in his hand then to his sister.

"You'll tell me when you figure it out, right?" Castiel nodded. His eyes scanning the room then ending back up on his sister.

*

Fraser followed her around as she scanned every item in detail. As if looking for something.

"Can I help you in your search?"

"I don't know what I am searching for. Only when I see it will I know." Ramiel made her way through the obstacles of man. Gentlemen's eyes scanning the fair maiden. A grunt from the constable made them turn their leering eyes. He smiled at how she seemed to not notice the attention her image struck. It warmed his heart to see a woman who didn't flaunt her beauty to her own devices. She seemed to him to take in the world one step at a time. That her image all dolled up for this event was not a bother or a change in her demeanor. She was human and focused on her task. She stopped in front of one of the oldest statues. Circling the box several times. Her eyes seemed to glow in it's presence.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Her eyes turned to gaze at him. They did glow. Freezing him to the spot. His heart fluttered. A smile spread over her face. He was sinking into her depths. Looking away to gather his thoughts but when they returned to her she was not there. Turning quickly he noticed her making a B line to her brother. Guess their moment was over. Fraser went to look at the item that held so much interest. There was his partner, Ray. He was staring at it with the same intent as Ramiel.

"Ray?"

"This is the key." The statement meant nothing to him. So he needed further instruction.

"Ray? What key?" When his partner turned to look at him. Ray's eyes were black.

"The key to lock up Lucifer."

"Is something wrong with your eyes?"

"No, just my true self coming out." Raising his hand Ray smashed into the artifact display box. Alarms began to shout.

"Ray, what have you done?" His hand was reaching in to get the object. Blood running down his arm. Fraser reached for his friend. His friend raised his arm sailing him across the room.

*

Ramiel was almost to her brother when the alarms went off. Turning she watched the commotion. A demon had possessed someone and was trying to get the key. A quick glance to her brother, they flew to the demon. But there was more than one. Several other attendees eyes turned black in their combined presence. The man closest to the box halted at their sight.

"Step away." She ordered.

"Or what?" he mocked back at her.

"Do you need to even ask." Dean said as he approached, knife out. He went to reach again but Ramiel was there in a moment flinging the demon away from the box. Then all hell broke lose. Sam had joined the fury. Demons being expelled left and right. Fraser jumped at his friend who made to attack at the angel of his eye.

"Ray stop!" but Ray just flung him against the wall. Ramiel saw this and walked in front of the demon, laid her hands upon and exorcised the demon within Fraser's friend. His body collapsing onto the floor. Startled eyes looked up at her. She smiled to the red uniformed man.

"He'll be alright." She turned and went back to the artifact. Reaching in she lifted it out. Fraser stood and walked over toward the quartet.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Yes," She tilted it in her hands.

"Good. Let's get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," They turned to the man who had been with Ram all night.

"Are you going to stop us?" Dean challenged

"If I have to." Castiel began to take a step forward.

"We require it."

"Then go through proper channels and request it."

"We don't have time for this. Cas knock him out so we can get out of here." Nodding in agreement with Dean he began to step forward. Ramiel laid a hand on his shoulder. His eyes met hers. The silent communication between them made Fraser do a double take between the two. Feeling the electricity of communication between them. He didn't stand a chance against that. She handed the artifact to Castiel. He nodded and went to the brothers. A gust of wind blew throughout the place. Leaving Fraser and Ramiel the only two standing in the space. She tilted her head.

"Benton," she began.

"What are you?" she smiled.

"I am as you surmised my name." He stepped back. "I am the archangel, Ramiel." She stepped passed him making her way to his fallen friend. Laying a hand on him she branded him with an anti-demon ward. "He will never be possessed by a demon again.

"A demon?" She stood and looked to him. Really looked into him. Pass the veil of color in the cornea into the mind and soul within.

"Yes."

"You're an angel."

"Yes." She laid a hand on his chest. A warm sensation ran through him. His whole body tingling anew. Anew with what? Also a brand to protect him as well. "you have such a pure soul. So innocent. So human." She stepped back. "I have to go."

"Why are you here?"

"Lucifer walks the earth. We are trying to get him back where he belongs." She makes a turn to walk away.

"Will I see you again?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Do you wish so?"

"Very much so."

"Then I will try."

"That is all I can ask." Her face smiled as did his.

"Be well Benton Fraser." she flew away.

"You too, Ramiel, sister."

TBC.

Nod To: Due South

Ramiel's dress

http://

www.

elegantmart.

com/Fashion/

Golden-Girl-Evening-Dress__6289E.

aspx

or

http:/

/wolfa-moon.

livejournal.

com/3153.

html


	6. Lock 5: Denver, CO

Lock 5: Denver, CO

_The enemy was advancing in on them. Numerously out numbered. Then their was a flash brighter then a sun. Then nothing._

L5

Dean eyes snapped open. His mind replaying the last moments before unconsciousness. Sitting up quickly he took in his surroundings. This was not the warehouse they were in. This room was way smaller and the one wall was made up of iron bars.

"Great." He spoke sitting up slowly. Scanning the room he found the other occupant on the opposite wall bed. Going over he placed a hand on them. "Ram? Ramiel?" She stirred minutely at the touch. Dean cautiously ran a hand down her check. She still didn't wake.

"Dean?" A whispered question penetrated the air. Turning his head toward the noise he moved to the bars. Not in a cell adjacent to his but a little closer toward the end of the hallway was his brothers.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Dean." They both had pressed their faces to the bars so they could slightly see each other.

"Is Cas with you?"

"Yeah, Ram?" Dean smiled at the concern Sam had in his voice for the angel in his cell. Hell he realized he probably sounded the same way about Cas. But in a more brotherly fashion.

"She's here, but out."

"Cas is the same." Dean looked to Ram then out again. Sam beat him to the next question. "What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is a bright light."

"Same here." Scanning their new abode. Again his eyes focused on a little black box with a red light on it. "We have eyes on us." Dean informed Sam. Sam grunted in acknowledgement. code talk or close enough for them.

"So what do you think happened?" Dean closed his eyes to think on that.

"We won." A feminine voice said behind him. Turning around quickly Dean watched Ramiel rise slowly into a sitting position on her bed. She was dressed more civilian but her hair was still made up with the cloth/hair halo.

"Ramiel?" Dean walked over toward her. "You alright?"

"I am..." She closed her eyes in a wince. "I am a little stunned but fine." Examining her with his eyes. If she weren't an angel, Dean acknowledged. Then rethought, she still looked hurt and weak. Yet there are no physical wounds. Dean moved over toward her.

"Ramiel?" His brother questioned from down the hall. She looked up searching the room for the one who wasn't there.

"Where are you?"

"Down the hall from you in another cell." Dean could hear the smile in his brothers voice. Glad to hear his angel awake. The innocence of a newborn at what was not seeing the eyes they were not there. "Cas is with me." He informed her. Knowing she would be worried about her brother as he was his.

"Thank you." Dean studied her. She closed her eyes again as if focusing or doing her angel meditation thingy. Dean just waited. Her eyes opened a little while latter.

"The lock was sealed."

"Great, that was the light," she nodded. Her eyes scanned the room again. This time studying them as like a movie you watched once then going over again to see the finer details. The little unique things you missed. "What's wrong?"

"I do not know." Her eyes roamed the cell walls. Then they focused on Dean. "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah I agree." Dean got up and went to the door. The lock was a simple key lock. Thinking easy pickable. "Ram, come here." She got up slowly and graciously made her way over. She knelt down beside him. Raising his hands, Dean began to feel Ramiel's hair finding what he needed. Pulling two bobby pins out. He showed them to her. She looked at them like magic, where did they come from. She raised her own hand to her hair and felt more of them. Never realizing they were there. "They're there to keep you hair up like that." She nodded in understanding.

"There are so many of them." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, cause you have a lot of hair." Dean began to approach the lock when the door at the end of hallway opened. Two men entered. One was white, tanned, built, with a bushy mustache. The other was a blond, looking more stern and dressed in black. They passed Sam's cell heading straight toward Dean's cell. The two occupants stood up. Dean standing slightly in front of the arch. She seemed to cower at the gaze from the two men. From the new arrivals gaze didn't even bat a lash at Dean. They only had eyes for Ramiel.

"Back up," the blond ordered. "Hands behind your head." Dean looked to Ram and nodded to do as they said. He raised his hands and placed them behind his head. And also taking another unconscious step in front of his friend. She was Sam's angel. He would protect her as he protected any member of his family. "Move to the side." Dean held his place at the order. His mind working over drive. They wanted her. Were they demons? Why did they want her? "Move."

"No." the blond stepped in further.

"Move."

"No."

"Now."

"Dean," Ramiel's voice called over his shoulder. She lowered her hands from behind her head, laying one on his shoulder. "it will be alright." he stared deeply into her eyes. Seeing the truth there he nodded reluctantly. Moving aside he allowed her to come in full view of them. The blond took a step back toward the door.

"Come along." She smiled reassuringly at Dean. Stopping in front of the blond. "hold out your hands." She did as ordered. The mustache man made the first move since coming in. he took her hands and placed them in a set of handcuffs. Not your normal two rings and chain. This was more a manacle. Heavy duty. She watched as they placed it on her wrist. It was extra weight. She could bear it, for now. Before exiting her cell she turned to Dean and smiled. He smiled back.

"See yah soon." She followed the mustache man out of the room followed by the locking door by the blond. She followed down the corridor but stopped suddenly in front of Sam's cell. She moved and grabbed at the iron rods. Sam moved to them placing his hands over hers.

The mustache man spun quickly on her. But didn't move beyond that. He watched as her eyes had traveled from the one holding her hands to the one lying motionless on the bed.

"How is he?" Sam smiled grimly.

"No change." She nodded and looked to Sam.

"Take care of him for me."

"I will." She smiled. He squeezed her hands. Nodding they parted from each other. The blond watched as the girl's eyes didn't leave the figure on the bed until they were out of eyesight.

L5

Sam knelt besides Cas. running a hand soothingly through his hair.

"Dean how come I'm in here with Cas and you're in there with Ram?" Dean smiled at the irony of that. Each trapped with the other's angel.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"A bright light. Then here."

"And who was close to whom." Sam seemed to think on that. Remembering what happened. _Their was a slight lighting flash at first. Then a heavy weight was upon him. Then a maelstrom of light. _Castiel was closer to Sam and must have shielded him. Ramiel was closer to Dean and must have protected him. So each was with the other's angel. But the main question how did they end up here?

L5

Ramiel was lead into a room with a table, chairs and a big mirror on the wall. The mustache man sat her in the seat and left the room. She took in the room. finding it lacking she turned to her imprisoned wrist. she somehow knew what to do with them but didn't quit know how. closing her eyes she let the feeling take over. a click rang out through the room. her eyes opened. she had opened one of the wrist restraints and was working on the other. once that too had popped off she set it down on the table. staring at the tool in her hand she lay the bobby pin beside the removed imprisonment. the locks of hair on the right side where Dean had pulled some began to falter. looking into the mirror she saw how it had cascaded from it's original spot. She could feel eyes on her but she did not understand how.

L5

Behind the mirror six men stood. Six men who watched the woman on the other side do something they had only seen one other person do so easily before. Their lost seventh teammate, Eliza Standish, Ramiel's vessel. The blond, the leader of the group, Chris Larabee, watched her but viewed his team reaction more. When her hand reached up and pulled the bobby pin out. The room gasped. One in particular of their group stood up from the wall and leaned on the glass. His sharpshooter, Vin Tanner, looked at the visage before him. The visage of the woman he intended to get down on one knee for. Chris took a step in front of the door. Stopping anyone who saw fit the need or sudden desire to rush into the adjacent room. Josiah Sanchez, the profiler of the group, stared also around the room. He saw the woman in the next room. But he saw no trace of their former teammate. Her eyes held a different depth to them. JD Dunne, had a smile plastered on his face. He thought their wayward sister had come home. Time to face the caroling angels. Josiah stood from the wall making his way past their boss into the other room.

L5

Ramiel looked up at the newest arrival. She stared at her wrist realizing she had done wrong. She wanted to apologize. Yet looking at the other man he didn't expect one. He seemed pleased to see them off. He pulled the folder from under his arm and laid it on the table. Taking a seat he stared at her. She tilted her head at him, studying him. He took out a mini recorder from his pocket and placed it on the table turned on already to record.

"Do you mind if I record this?" he asked politely. Ram shock her head no. it would not hurt to have her words recorded for it wasn't her true voice. "all right, I am ATF Agent Josiah Sanchez, we are here to determine who you are and why you were at that warehouse." He smile to the girl. Josiah wanted to hug her. For Eliza to him was the daughter he never had. "Let's start." He opened the folder, clicking his pen open. "What is your name?"

"Ramiel Angel." She easy said, slipping into the persona Dean created for her use at the museum. Josiah looked shocked at the fact given. She registered the shock, but didn't know what to make of it.

"What do you do?"

"I am a private curator."

"Curator?"

"Yes, I help preserve history for the future." She remembered how Dean laughed at that but it fit. A private contractor. She was history. And she was in charge of profits and fighting to save earth. A curator of heaven. Josiah wrote some notes down.

"So what were you doing in the warehouse?" Ramiel took a breath at this. She didn't like lying. But she had to protect the brothers, her brother and herself.

"We were acquiring a new piece for our boss."

"There was now item there in the warehouse where we found you." She looked down. Thinking on the event and how to explain. It was a lock and it had sealed.

"It was destroyed." She looked up sadly. Her thoughts traveled to her brother. He hadn't moved at her approach. She herself still felt weary. Josiah looked saddened at her expression.

"I'm sorry." She nodded. Changing the subject," that was pretty impressive what you did with the handcuffs." Ramiel looked into his. He had seen what she had done. Josiah realized his mistake. But he wanted to see if this was his friend or not. Her eyes traveled from his to the mirror. Realizing how they had witness her action. A feeling of boding came over her. Looking at Josiah.

"Mr. Sanchez," Josiah's breath caught in his throat. Something their Eliza always did. "Why are we being detained? We have done nothing wrong. We have very important things to do. My brother and friends need to depart from here." Josiah looked over his shoulder to the mirror then back to her. They wanted to keep her here to make sure she was Eliza. Eliza was their undercover agent. They didn't know if this was a deep cover or in fact someone completely different. They weren't going to risk anything.

"There was a weapons bust in the adjacent warehouse. Where we were at. The explosion from yours drew our attention. We are determining if the two are connected."

"I can assure you they are not." Ramiel closed her eyes. She wanted to fly out of here. Wanted to grab her friends and brother and be gone. But hen they would have another trial. New hunters on their trail. They already had demons and angels. She didn't want to add the human component.

"Well, we have to wait and see."

"May I see my brother?" if they could not leave. Mabey they would allow her to make sure Castiel was alright after the blast. He wasn't at full grace like her. So it would be affecting him worse.

"Your brother?" she nodded. "which one is your brother?"

"The one with the dark hair in the other room." She gave a description. Josiah looked over his shoulder to the mirror again. Ramiel looked at the mirror too. She wanted to desperately plea with the unknown figures. But she also didn't want to make a show in case one was a demon.

"What's his name?" She didn't think it would hurt. A name had so much power though. But she wanted to see him.

"Castiel." She trusted

"I'll see what I can do." He stood up. Josiah was done for now. He could no longer stand to see their sisters face when she had no recollection of being theirs. Exiting the room he closed the door and leaned into the opposite wall. He missed their friend so much. No burial just a ceremony. A remembrance. No body.

Nathan Jackson, their team medic, approached him.

"Josiah?" Josiah looked to his best friend.

"She is the image of her but there is no Eliza there."

"Are you sure? Eliza was a pretty mean undercover agent. The best."

"I'm," he sighed. "when i interrogated Eliza after assignments. even with full cover. there was a speck their that i could still see. still feel." he turned letting his back hold up the wall. "when i look at Ramiel, she has a different air about her. something i can't place. something i never placed in eliza. that woman. if it is..." he couldn't hope.

"If it is we'll find out." Nathan and Josiah looked to Chris who had responded to their conversation. "Nathan take her back to the holding area." Nathan nodded.

"Wait," Josiah pleaded. "She wants to visit her brother. Can she do that?" Chris shock his head no.

"Now until the database comes back with their records. Keep them separated as they are." Chris gave stern glances to both of them. He turned and walked away.

L5

Nathan followed their prisoner back down to the cells. Her hands were cuffed. Opening the door to the cell hall. Ramiel pushed past him moving to her brothers cell. He shouted hey. Moving in his gun drawn and aimed at her. He watched as she seemed to sag against the bars. Her eyes glued to the fellows inside. Sam had frozen in his movement at the shout of hey. Seeing the man with the gun. Especially when it was aimed at her, he wanted to pounce. Sure she was an angel. But she was also their friend. The man lowered the weapon the second he had aimed it. Ram's eyes turned to Nathan, pleading.

"Come on darling, back to your cell." She looked down broken. Hands squeezing the bars. Desperate eyes turned on Nathan.

"Please, just let me see him. Let me make sure he is okay. Then I will go back to my cell. Please." Nathan looked form her pleading eyes to the watching camera. Closing his eyes. If they wanted to get an re-pour from her. Any true interaction.

"3 minutes." Her whole body seemed to smile. Nathan opened the door. Ramiel ran in kneeling down beside her brother. She ran her tethered hands over him. She gripped his hand. Leaning her head into his neck. Speaking soothing words into his ear. Sam looked to Nathan. Sam melded into the wall. Not wanted to interrupt, cause any trouble, cause for them to keep their appointment short.

"Thank you." Sam told Nathan. Nathan huffed, glancing at the camera. Sam had turned back to the pair. Nathan watched the young man watch them. He saw the affection he held for them. She had called the one brother and the other friends. What kind of friends? Looking to his watch then to the camera.

"Come on darling." She didn't move. She knew she had too. But Castiel was weak. She felt it. She wanted to stay her and help him. Wanted to prove he wasn't alone. Sam looked to Nathan. Holding his hands up he moved to Ram. He laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him. Her eyes worried.

"I'll stay with him." She looked down. "Ram, trust me." She nodded. She leaned into a semi hug from Sam. He leaned his head against hers, taking in her scent. Turning back she placed a small kiss on Cas' check and stood. She wobbled a little and made her way to her cell.

"Thank you." She said as he took off the manacles. "Thank you about both things. " Nathan nodded. He wanted to check the man over and her. But Chris gave instructions no one was suppose to do anything without his say so. He looked to Dean. Dean nodded in appreciation. Locking the door Nathan left. Dean approached Ram, slowly. Her whole body was shaking.

"Ramiel?" She opened her eyes and looked to him. She swooned. Dean caught her. "what the hell?" picking her up he laid her on her bed. Her eyes were half open. "Ram, what's wrong?" she knew she had to answer. Not to worry Sam. So Sam's worry didn't bleed into Castiel.

"The same as Castiel. I am stronger them him but still..." It was hard to form words. She had pushed herself to far to maintain balance. To appear normal.

"Still just as crapped out as Cas. why didn't you say anything?"

"Castiel."

"He's fine." She shacked her head slowly. "He's not fine."

"We are both weak. We needed to protect." Dean understood. He ran a hand soothingly through her hair.

"Get some rest." And she did.

L5

Team 7 of the ATF sat in the conference room. Chris was fuming at watching the footage of Nathan letting Ram in the cell. Now watching they saw Ram asleep with Dean soothing her. In the other cell Sam was watching Cas sleep a hand resting on Cas' back.

"I built re-pour. She may trust us more now." Nathan defended himself. Josiah nodded in approval at his action. JD sat glued to his laptop. For that was his expertise. Searching the database on any info on their new guest. The mustache man, Buck Wilmington, sat watching the screen. Seeing what the 3 men and one lady were in reality. Vin sat fuming. He watched as Dean changed positions. Moving to Ram's head letting it rest on his lap while he took out her hair. Laying each bobby pin on his opposite leg. Chris looked down at the table. He was fuming too. They had found their missing member but she had no recollection of them. The printer went crazy all of a sudden. The quietness of the room startled at the unexpected noise.

"Sorry," JD said as he grabbed the papers and handed them out. But he also put his screen on one of the washboard wall behind him. The team looked up. Their was a picture of each of their prisoners. Dean and Sam's took center stage.

"Dean and Sam Winchesters. Wanted by the FBI until their death a couple of years ago. Wanted for numerous counts of murder and bank robbery." Castiel's picture came up next. But not a prison line up photo. A photo of a him smiling at the camera with someone in his arms. But the person in his arms squared out.

"Jimmy Novak, missing person." Josiah looked at the picture of the man to his notes.

"She called him Castiel." JD's hands flew over the laptop. A page by Angel 365 popped up on the screen giving them information on the name. He moved it to a side window still up on the board behind him. Then the last picture popped up. Ramiel's face appeared. But it wasn't a police photo or a Target photo. This was a work profile photo. JD grunted. He needed to go on with the presentation but feared it.

"Eliza Standish, Deceased."

"Apparently not any more." Buck added happily. Vin was fuming. His hands drumming on table. He wanted her back more than anything. But the woman who they interrogated wasn't his Eliza.

"Who the hell is Ramiel?" he asked. The anger noticed in his voice. JD pulled up the name. He whistled. Vin laughed at the info. "An archangel, you gotta be kidding me." He looked around the room. Everyone didn't know what to make of the situation. Josiah looked over his notes. Over his observations. He looked to Nathan.

"Could she have been brainwashed?" everyone turned from Josiah to Nathan. Seeking hope. Ramiel the angel of hope.

"Possibly." Nathan didn't want to confirm anything. Josiah got excited.

"Then why is she so attached to these guys?" JD asked. Nathan ran a hand through his hair.

"Brainwashing is tricky. It doesn't always work on everyone. And we all know how well trained Eliza is. They probably needed something to use against her, leverage." Chris put the missing picture of Jimmy in the middle of the table.

"Her brother, Castiel." Nathan slide the picture in front of him.

"Possible." He felt the hope rising in the room. But there was so much more they weren't seeing. They saw Eliza coming back with open arms and arguments. "But she believe herself to be Ramiel. Castiel for all intense and purposes is her brother. And her friends could be the same way. They could be all used against each other. Not just one brainwashed victim here. You have 4, possibly."

"Or the brothers could have orchestrated it." Vin put out there. He didn't like any of it. His instinct wanted to grab Eliza and take her away from all this. Jog her memory his own way. Nathan shacked his head.

"I don't believe they could. Why would they attach themselves so much in the ploy?"

"It's an act." Vin's anger radiating in the room. Chris laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"If it's an act we'll figure it out."

L5

Dean sat there thinking of all the ways to get out of here. But how could he do it with two down angels. He wasn't leaving anyone behind. Now all he had worry about was the government, angels and demons.

"Terrific," he muttered to himself. Ramiel turned his face looking up at him.

"What is?"

"The situation." She began to sit up, with Dean's help. It had been a long night.

"I thought it was not terrific." Dean shock his head. She smiled.

"You're playing me."

"Sarcasm is hard to learn. But you are easy to read."

"Great," he thought out loud. "So your batteries recharged yet?" She tried to stand up, wobbly. Dean grabbed her hand to steady her. "Guess not."

"Not fully." She let go of his hand and moved toward the bars. "Tomorrow I should be able to."

"You sure?" She nodded, pushing her face against the bars to see to their brother's cell. "Ram, do you, I don't know, have any memory of this. From your vessel?"

"No." Sam appeared through the bars of his cell. "They are thinking I am brainwashed though, you guys too."

"At least some of your talents are coming back." Dean huffed. "God I'm hungry." Sam waved from his cell.

"Ram, you okay?"

"Getting there. Castiel?"

"Unconscious still but I believe improving. He's not shuddering anymore."

"Good." A noise made Sam turn. Cas' eyes were fluttering.

"Hold on." Sam moved away from the bars to Cas. "Cas?" Castiel's eyes opened. He grunted, shifting his position. "Easy." Sam helped him sit up slowly. He leaned heavily on Sam. "No sudden moves, ok." Cas grunted. His eyes though roamed the room. Question in his eyes he looked at Sam. Sam knew the question. "They are in a cell slightly down the hall. Ram's a little under the weather too." Cas' eyes widened at his sister's trouble. "She's getting better." Cas closed his eyes. The energy of sitting up left him drained. He wanted to lay back down but he also wanted to get out of here. He grunted again.

"We need to leave here."

"Tell us something we don't know." Dean said from down the hall.

When Cas woke. Dean came to the bars along side Ram. Ram tilted her head.

"Someone's coming." Dean looked to her.

"Angel? Demon?"

"Human." She responded as the doors opened. Nathan came in followed by a younger man, JD, and a man with long hair, Vin. Nathan stopped at the first cell looking in.

"Good to see you're awake." Cas just looked at him then rested his head on Sam and began to let the dark take him.

"Whoa, whoa." Sam cried as Cas began to tilt. Nathan quickly went to the door to get inside. He was the medic and he now had a patient. Vin tried to stop him but Nathan gave a glare as good as their leader gave. Vin stepped back and let his eyes wonder to Ramiel. JD had left the bags of food by the door to get a med kit for Nathan.

Sam took a defensive as the man came into the cell in a rush. He stood in front of Cas. Nathan tried to get to his friend and Sam wasn't letting him near. He pushed Nathan Against the wall.

"I'm trying to help." Vin came into the room and slammed a fist into Sam. Knocking him down, kneeling on him to keep him down. Nathan rushed over to Castiel. Maneuvering him on his back, Cas let out a groan.

Ram and Dean began to rattle on the bars. When the man with the hair ran into the cell and heard a pain filled grunt from Sam. Ram picked up a bobby pin and began to work on the door. Dean looked down at her. She had her eyes closed. But the door popped open. Dean ran through the door to his brothers cell. Tackling Vin right off Sam. Ram ran in the room and with some of her true force pushed Nathan off of Cas. he landed dazed right next to Vin. Ram leaned over Cas. she ran her hands along his face. Tilting her head to touch his. Her true self seeing if his true self was alright. They stayed oblivious as the outside battle continued. Dean and Sam stood side by side. Vin had regained his feet. Nathan lay unconscious where he connected with the wall.

JD came in followed by the rest of team 7. Sam and Dean made a defensive wall between their angels & their enemies. Chris stepped to the front. Vin joined him.

"What's going on here?" Vin began but Dean set his foot down.

"He attacked my brother. And your man there tried to get to Cas."

"You mean Jimmy." Chris tried to throw a wrench in the works. Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked like what? Which probably saved then in not letting show they recognized Castiel's vessel. "Jimmy Novak. That's his real name."

" As hers is Eliza Standish. " Vin pointed out.

"I don't know either one of those people. I know a Castiel and Ramiel Angel." Dean threw his wrench back. The team stopped still at something. A hand touched both of the brothers shoulders. Castiel was standing on Dean's left. Ramiel on Sam's right. They made a wall now to be dealt with. Dean looked to Cas. He was still wobbly, but he was up. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

"We need to leave here." Ramiel notified.

"Why? What's coming?" Sam looked to Ram. She looked recovered, enough. Looking to the team before them then her own.

"Where are our weapons?" she took a step forward in front of her group. Sam reached out for her. He noticed how the long haired man, Vin, had his hand ready to reach for her. Take her away from them. She stood in front of Chris. "we need them now."

"Give me one good reason." Hearing the challenge in his voice. She tilted her head in angel fashion. But her gaze held the power of her true form. Chris tilted his head down and stared into her deep forest. Then he saw it. Chris didn't turn to give the order.

"Buck get their weapons."

"Chris?"

"Do it." Buck hurried out of the room. Vin turned on Chris.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris grabbed Vin moving them away. Once in the hall.

"What's going on?"

"You're gonna give them their weapons then what? Let her go?"

"Yes," Chris answered simply. "She's not Eliza."

"Her prints say differently." Chris wanted to punch him. But he understood love loss. He lost his wife, Sara, and son, Adam, in a car bombing.

"Vin," Chris waited to have his attention. "She may have the body of Eliza. But there is no Eliza upstairs." His words weren't penetrating. "Vin," Vin turned on him.

"I don't want to hear it." He gruffed. entering back into the cell his eyes found his love. Might as well take her in until they escape. She was sitting on the bed. Her brother resting against her. JD began talking to them. He mostly was geeking out with Sam. Dean had grabbed the food bag and was eating. Sitting on the other side of the man his fiance protected. Ram closed her eyes letting her senses spread out. They had time but not much. Sam ate his sandwich quickly. Ram looked at hers but handed it to Dean. Dean accepted. Buck had returned with their weapons and other personal items.

Taking the bags, Dean handed Sam his bag. Next he handed Ram her bag. She accepted and began to go through it. She took out her blade and laid it on her lap. Vin watched as she put all her belongings on her person. What shocked him more was when she applied her lipgloss. She did her lips, then Cas', then proceeded to tuck the tube up her sleeve. A move Eliza use to make. She had done the same with Vin on many occasions. Then she took Cas' bag and proceeded to restock him of his belongings. Laying a blade identical to hers on his lap. Josiah had taken a position to kneel in front of her. They didn't speak. Josiah was trying to see what Chris saw that convinced him that this was not their lost lamb. What shocked everyone was when she stood like fluid and her brother followed. Their daggers in their hands ready. Dean and Sam followed suite.

The hallway leading to the holding center began to rattle with noise and commotion.

"Here they come." Dean said cooly.

"What is going on?"

"Whatever you think you believe. Throw that out the window." All of Team seven pulled their sidearm. "Aim to kill. Demons can still move with maiming shots."

"Demons?" Dean didn't have thee allotted time to go into the discussion of demons and all. Not even enough time to give a dummies version. The door exploded. The fighting began.

The fray began in earnest. Everyone holding their own. Once the first wave as over. The other wave was approaching quickly.

"We don't have time for this." Ram backed away from them into the cell. She was still tired and weak. Sam and Cas stood over her. Vin, Josiah, and Nathan watched her too. The others minded the door.

Taking her dagger she cleaned it on her jeans. Rolling up her sleeve she revealed skin to her blade. Vin tried to jump in and stop. Cas and Sam stood guard so others not interfere. The rest of the team watched

"What does she think she's doing?"

"Saving our asses." Vin looked to Dean as he entered. His eyes watching Ramiel as she drew a symbol on the ground. "what's that one due?" Looking up she smiled.

"You just have to wait and see." Cas knelt beside her.

"Get everyone behind her." Cas instructed. No one needed to be told twice. A few needed to be nudged. Ramiel looked to Castiel. nodding she was ready. Castiel put his arms around her to ground her and himself.

Noise and screams could be heard down the hallway. It seemed the whole ATF building had become possessed. Closing her eyes she waited. She didn't need them close. She wanted to catch them by surprise and get as many as she could get. People began to pour in. Laying her bloodied hands on the symbol she chanted.

"Faboan Gah Bahoa mad allar. Ofecvfa od ialprg. Bransg izizop gah-l." A wave of light seemed to erupt from the symbol and pour out like waves. The light waves hitting the possessed. The demon spirit pouring out and burning in the air.

L5

Sam watched as Vin placed Ramiel in the backseat of the impala besides Castiel. He could see the pain the man felt in releasing his hold on her. The whole city had been cleared of demons at least till tomorrow. The action though would drawl attention. Yet they are all alive to live another day. Vin stood up and turned face to face with Sam.

"You'll take care of her?"

"We all will." Vin nodded and scratched his head.

"An angel. She was always one to me." Sam smiled. Jesse was the same way to him. Now he had a true blue angel. Vin leaned back down, kissing Ramiel on the lips. "Good-bye Eliza. I will always love you my wife." Vin walked off. Sam watched him go. At last he finally got to say it. Got to announce what she was always in his heart. His other half. His wife. Sam took one final look at the angel's before he got in the car. Cas is falling asleep holding his sister against him. Sam looked to Dean. He came over with a file under his arm.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Freedom." They both got into the car. They needed a break.

L5: End

Magnificent 7 ATF verse crossover

Enochian:

Faboan: Poison

Spirit: Gah

Release/Cry aloud: Bahao

Your: Mad

Hold/Bind: Allar

Lift: Ofecvfa

and: Od

Burning flame: Ialprg

Guard: Bransg

Vessel: Izizop

Soul/Spirit: Gah-L


	7. Lock 6: Haven, Kansas

Lock 6: Haven, Kansas

BY: Wolfa Moon

L6:1

Dean woke and took in his surroundings. The sun is shining through the window. And the room was not one he knew. But the room smelled like him. Smelled like a home. Moving the well worn blanket off him he sat up. The room tilted on him. Then straightened. Laughter came from outside. He walked slowly to the window. He was in a two story building. He took in the outside area. A barn was a short distance from the building he was occupying. A clothesline connecting between the two structures. A small paddock with two horses. Chickens roaming around. A tree with a tire swing. And his baby, Impala, there gleaming in the sunlight. A boy was carrying a bucket of water over to the animals. A boy. He looked up at the window and waved. The boy looked familiar. Dean waved back unconsciously. Then the boy yelled to somebody. That somebody came out of the barn. It took him a double take to realize who the man was. He was wearing a flannel shirt to big for him. Shoulders rolled up. Jeans worn in areas. Those blue eyes looked up at him. He smiled and waved up at him too. Dean waved back again. Cas gave him the sign for one minute. Dean gathered he would come up and tell him what the hell was going on. Dean turned from the window to the door. But what caught his attention was the wall. It was covered in news article and Polaroid's. Stepping to the wall he looked at the article headings.

THE END IS NOW.

DETROIT GONE.

CROATOAN VIRUS CLAIMS NEW YORK.

NO CURE IN SIGHT.

SAFE HAVENS FOR A FEW.

The pictures are of faces he knows. Sam, Cas, Ram & himself. Most of them don't have him in it. His eyes catch a Polaroid camera next to him on a dresser. Guess he was the photographer. When did he become the photogenic type? Turning back to the pictures he saw smiling faces. Then Sam began to disappear from the photo's more. Faces of two children began to adorn the walls. Pictures drawn by that child with it he presumed. Some were signed. One read Jimmy. The other read Mary. Guess Jimmy was the boy he saw. What the hell is going on? Dean had had enough of waiting.

Storming down the stairs, smells of food assault his senses. Boy did they smell good. The stairs opened up into a foyer. Jackets lined the entryway door wall. Then several guns on high up hooks also adorned the walls. Out of the way of children but close enough if need be. He followed his nose. From the hallway on his right was a huge living room. Books strewed everywhere. No TV in sight. Guess that's expected in this now. Did Zachariah get him again?

"Dean in here." A voice of familiar sweetness. He turned and entered the room to the left of the foyer. Which happened to be the kitchen. A little girl about 7 years old sat at the table. She was kneading dough. Taking a bit and making balls. Then his eyes turned to the one who spoke. Her back was too him. She was concentrating on what was on the range. Smelled like eggs. Man was he hungry. "Good morning Dean."

"Morning." The little girl looked up. Those eyes. She smiled and ran to him.

"Uncle Dean." She launched herself into his arms. Dean lifted her up in his arms.

"Hello?"

"Mary we haven't talked to him yet."

"Oh," the girl hugged him tight and began to wiggle herself down. "Sorry."

"No problem." Ramiel turned to face him. His eyes bulged.

"Ram you really let yourself go." Staring at her swollen, pregnant tummy.

"That's better then yesterdays realization." Cas spoke as he entered into the house. The boy from outside standing beside Castiel. Both carrying a bucket full of milk. "You swallowed a planet." Cas informed as he went to the cooler. Smile spreading across his features.

"That is true." Ramiel turned back to the eggs.

"She's not fat she's pregnant." The little boy informed him. He took his bucket to the fridge where Castiel put his.

"Morning Dean." Castiel walked by him and wrapped Ramiel in a hug. He kissed her. Thoughts flew fast through his head. Ramiel and Castiel. NO. It was suppose to be Sam. Sam.

"Where's Sam?" everything stopped at the line. The kids stopped. Then it resumed the kids still shocked a moment longer than thee adults. Ramiel began serving the eggs while Castiel served out the milk. Once prepared she handed him a plate then.

"Follow me." He followed her outside to the porch onto a swinging bench. She took a seat. He took one gingerly next to her. "Dean this is going to take some time to explain. It always does. I lost today."

"Excuse me."

"Sorry." She shoveled some eggs into her mouth. "I'm hungry." Dean watched as she took two more bites before she began again. Angels don't eat. Guess all those food lessons paid off. He took a bite. It was good. "The last thing you remember is us in the warehouse." At Dean's nod. "That was 8 years ago."

"No way." She smiled. Disbelief on his face.

"Way." She took another bite. "The lock we were at was one that required your help." Reminding him he wanted to help more. "While closing it. The lock backlashed. It sent out a reaction. More specifically." She paused and took a drink. "Dean I stated the truth that it has been 8 years since the incident. You just. Every night you forget and we go over this every morning." Dean took a moment.

"So it was your turn today to tell me?"

"Lizard beats Spock."

"What?" Ramiel shakes her head.

"I am not going through the explanation. I lost."

"Glad I'm such a chore."

"It's not that Dean. It's just your reaction to what we tell you." She sighed.  
"It breaks our hearts."

"Sam." He stated simply. Speaking freely of the elephant in the room.

"He said yes."

"Bullshit." Ramiel grabbed the plate quickly as he stood up in denial. "He wouldn't do it. That is bullshit."

"Better than yesterdays response." Castiel spoke as he came out rifle over his shoulder. Dean turned on him.

"What did I do yesterday?"

"You threw the plate and made jimmy cry."

"Jimmy?" Cas nodded to the paddock where he was petting a saddled horse. Guess they eat fast around here. Use daylight wisely. Dean took the boy in. Going to the railing he reviewed every detail. It was a smaller version of Castiel vessel's form. "He's your son."

"Yeah," Castiel said proudly. Dean looked between Ramiel and Castiel. He's theirs, he thought.

"No. He is Cas and a hunter named Jo's son." Ramiel answered his inner question. Did they still have their mojo? She answered again to his thoughts. "Only some. We are practically human. I can still read thoughts and heal on occasion. Some visions here and there." Dean turned to Cas. Explain what he still contributed from his remaining grace.

"I can still fly in and out over short distances. Little supernatural strength. Everything else, pewww." He shrugged. "I don't mind." Dean flashed to the drugged out version of Future Cas. Castiel laughed. Realizing that his thoughts are wearing on his sleeves.

"I gather I told you about that."

"Yup," Cas confirmed with a huge nod of the head. He smiled to Ramiel. She came over and gave him a hug. He touched her stomach and kissed the swollen top. "Be good for mommy." He clapped Dean on the shoulder. "See you guys later." Castiel headed off to the horse paddock where Jimmy was petting the horse.

"Where he going?"

"Hunting." Ramiel rubbed her stomach as she watched Castiel head off. Jimmy sadly pick up a hoe and began to head to the garden. "It a simple life here. A nice bubble from the world. But still a bubble that can be destroyed in a microt." Dean's eyes rose at the reference. "Yes our pop culture skills have gone up." She set her plate on the railing. "Either Castiel or I would stay with you while Sam and the other would close locks and the occasional job." Dean nodded. His breakfast forgotten. He wondered if he ever did. There wasn't a lot on the plate to begin with. Guess it was the norm. A routine they knew. One he didn't.

"So what is a normal day around here?"

"Help out with chores. Entertain the kids." Kids?

"Mary?" She smiled. As if wondering when that would come up.

"She's Sam and mine." The eyes.

"How?"

"Last night on earth deal." Dean looked taken back. He was an uncle just like the girl exclaimed this morning. Wait it still was morning. Was every morning like this?

"You are going to have to explain why Sam would say yes and all." She nodded. Resigned to the fact of repeating a painful memory over and over for the rest of their days.

"It was several months after this happened. We were losing massively. We joined with hunters. Numbers grew then dwindled down. He… we decided it was time to make a stand. And yes being the last resort. You suggested several time saying yes to Michael."

"Guess that didn't work out."

"Yes. The lock magic prevented it." She began to walk around the farmhouse. Dean followed. She stopped in front of a clothesline taking off the dried cloths.

"So what prompted you guys to come here?" She sighed as she tossed Dean one end of a sheet to be folded. They folded together as she explained.

"Sam made a deal. We'd be safe and taken care of till the end of our days. That we would remain safe. That his hell on earth would be far away form us. "

"So your safe havens?" Remembering the news article headliners posting the wall in his room. She nodded as she took the folded sheet from him.

"Yes. There are other people around us. People of our choosing. Or ones who are significant."

"Significant." Dean blood began to boil. "Who determines who is significant?"

"Life, us, whomever he wishes." She sighed. "We get stragglers here and there. But Chuck and Becky are on another ranch with several other people near here. And then Bobby on one north of here. He's a school teacher for the kids in the community."

"Community? How big is this place? Better yet, where is this place?"

"Middle of nowhere in your farthest dreams."

"So?"

"You won't like the answer." She looks at the vastness around her. There are fields of growing vegetables all around them.

"Tell me.

"Kansas city."

"Kansas City?" the misbelief echoed in every syllable. How could this be that? "How?"

"My brother is very powerful. "

"You're brother." Dean scoffs as he takes down a t-shirt. Examining it he realizes it is one of his AC/DC shirts that had shrank beyond his wear but someone was wearing it.

"He may be an enemy but he is my brother." Dean handed her the shirt. He watched as she set about the close line collecting cloths. His mind racing trying to put pieces together. Trying to make things fit into the puzzle grooves. Nothing was fitting. All of this is wrong.

"Am I dreaming?" Ramiel smiled, hefting the basket full of cloths on her hip.

"If this were a dream. I would be doing my damnest to wake your ass up. Believe me." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"He's just wanting me to keep moving." She pats her stomach with her unoccupied hand. "And my back isn't liking this hard work. But we do what we must."

"Here." Dean grabs the basket taking the hint. Earning a smile on her features.

"Thank you." They both move toward the house.

"Have I ever remembered something from a previous day or tried…" she cut him off.

"You tried." She sighed as they climbed the steps upstairs to put the cloths away. "Tried staying up as long as you could several times. There is a slight bleed through the following day. You lasted 3 days before once. Then you had a full sleep and complete rewind day."

"That sucks." She handed him clothes and told them who's are what. Taking a pile of clothes that belonged to Jimmy to his room. A pile containing the shirt of his. Job done, he spent several moments looking around the boy's room. It was a boy's room. Pictures of cars on every wall. Toys that had seen better days. But well loved. Well cared for. A stuffed animal lay at that foot of the bed. Handmade. Wonder who made it. A loud banging resounded from the hallway. Pulled from his musing he listened. For a moment he thought it was the kids running up the stairs. Moving into the hallway. No one was coming up the stairs. Did this place have a ghost? The banging emanating again. He made toward the closed door.

"Uncle Dean?" a young questionable voice sounded from behind him. Dean paused and turned to see Jimmy standing there. His head tilted much the same way as Cas does.

"Yeah Jimmy," Dean rubbed the back of his head. Trying to hide his discomfort. "What's.." behind this door. Was the finish of his enquiry but an excited Jimmy burst in.

"Can we install the fan belt now?"

"Fan belt?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. Dean remembered all the car pictures on the wall. All magazine pictures. Some old. Some, probably from his collection. Donated to the youth. The well played with paint chipped hot wheels. A car lover.

"Yeah, that's good." He may have to rebond with the kids. In his own musing wondering how. But then again he set it up before hand. A common interest. A comfort zone. They knew him. He didn't know them.

Down the stairs they go. Den pauses as he watches Ramiel surrounded by several people. Ramiel nods to him. Some of the others turn but go right back to talking with Ram. Dean meets Jimmy at the steps.

"Wha…" What's going on?

"Mom is like the matriarch of the community. Everyone comes to her for advice. Her guidance. They praised her as a goddess for a while. But she hated it. " Jimmy sighed. Hating what his mom hated. Dean watched Jimmy jump the last two steps.

Following him outside they passed the Impala and entered into barn. The barn was divided into two parts. One for stock and the other a garage. Barrels of gas lining the back wall. Tools equipment and parts lined the other walls. But there in the middle he knew what they did to bond. A body of a 67 Chevelle sat up on blocks. Metal panels are missing. Hell all the doors where off. The car had seen better days but that was the beauty in it. Restoring the broken to it's former glory. Jimmy bounded over with the fan belt. It was a used one. Hell everyone was used. Nothing new. Handing it to dean.

"Uncle Bobby said it might not work but to still give it a shot."

"Yeah," taking the fan belt he went to the car. "Who' car is this?"

"Mine." Jimmy stated proudly.

"No kidding."

"No I am not kidding you." Dean had to stop and stare at the boy. Such a perfect replica of Cas. Even the manners. What did he expect angels raising kids. Kids raised not around other kids. Bobby ran a school but how often was that? How many kids were chosen to survive. Thoughts turning dark. Then brightened when he stared into Jimmy's blue eyes.

"You sound like Cas." Might as well state the obvious.

"Well he is my father." Fact for fact. Dean huffed.

"Let's see what we can do."

"Swell." Dean chuckled.

L6: 2

The sun was beginning to lower into the sky. Turning the sky to a golden orange. The morning had passed so quickly. And there was still light to work by. But it was lunch dinner. Dean couldn't tell. This lifestyle seemed foreign to him. But the norm for them. Cas had arrived back and was sitting with Mary in the living room drawing symbols on a sand shallow box. Guess paper was in short supply. And chalk and chalkboard. Sand worked. Dean peered at them. The girl's hair so much like his brothers. A painful twang filled his heart. His Sammy all gone. Gone to the dark side. Except his final contribution, Mary. The symbol looked familiar but couldn't recognize it. Maybe he had drawn it himself. The thing that nagged him the most are the surrounding marks. It seemed to be words. Not Enochian. Not Latin. English. Standard English. Yet the words were all jumbled around in the sand board.

"Go wash up before dinner." Ramiel called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom," Jimmy whined as he moved past Dean to give his dad a hug. Dean watched as Cas grabbed Jimmy and hugged him tight to him. As if he was his whole world. So much love on their faces. Not to be left out Mary piled on both of them. The weight pushing Cas back to the floor. Laughter filling the room. Castiel made a great dad, Dean realized. He looked down at his hands. Covered in grim and dirt. Not a bad way to spend a day he would forget.

Going to the bathroom he cleaned his hands. Thinking over the past few hours. Jimmy was great. So knowledgeable about the cars. All he learned from him and books. Of what they could salvage. The startling question that got him. Dean asked Jimmy was, 'how long have we been working on this?' the response unsettled him more. 'A year and a half.' The banging on wood pulled him from his thoughts. Going into the hallway he followed the banging to the closed door from earlier. He reached for the handle and twisted it. The door was lock. Leaning his ear against the door he could hear soft muffling moaning. He tried the handle again. It twisted back against him. His eyes going wide he moved his hand away. The handle moved on it's own.

"What the," he tried the handle again. It fought him. He began to put pressure on the door. Fighting hard to open the door. What's going on?

A loud scream from downstairs caught his attention. Clattering pans hitting the floor. Kids screaming then his name being yelled in the gruffness of Cas' angel voice. Sounding urgent. Dean barreled down the stairs. Room forgotten at the moment. Ramiel was sprawled on the kitchen floor. Her arm caught on a chair as she fell. The food scattered around her.

"I'm so sorry." She was whimpering against Castiel as he stroked her hair. Her face contorted in pain.

"Is she okay?" Cas nodded into her hair. His voice lost to him in the concern for Ram and their child.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined dinner."

"Shh, shh it's okay. As long as you're okay. That is all that matters." Dean watched them. So unlike the angels he knew. Ramiel reached for Dean. He obediently knelt in front of her.

"Ramiel?"

"Contractions. False ones. But they hurt like a bitch." Dean smiled. She looked up at him and laughed. Dean smiled back at her. Her laughter grew louder. "You should of seen your face." Dean breathes a sigh of relief. Cas kisses her temple.

"You crazy angel." Dean voiced as he relaxed back onto his butt. Cas laughed burying his face in her neck.

"Damn I love you."

"As you should brother." Ramiel looked around the room. Jimmy and Mary stood by the doorway. "False alarm guys. Sorry."

"That's okay mom." Mary came over. Jimmy paced from foot to foot. He looked from all of them. His eyes landing on his mom, for all intents and purposes.

"Mom?" Ram tilted her head at him. Dean smiled at the tilt. But look curiously at Jimmy. Something was wrong. Cas stood up and went over to Jimmy, his son. Resting hands on his shoulders.

"Jimmy?" Jimmy blinked several times. Tears threatening to pour. "Jimmy what is it?" He looked to his father then Ram and family then back. He threw himself at his father.

"I don't want mom to die." Cas sighed, hugging him tight.

"It'll be ok."

"Oh, Jimmy." Ram wanted to get up and comfort him. But it hurt to move. Dean saw her twitch when she moved. She looked to Dean. Reading information there that he should remember. Then he remembered how Jimmy hung on every word he spoke. Jimmy looked up to him.

"Jimmy, pal. Come here." Jimmy looked up from where he had buried his face in his dad's shoulder. "Come here." Cas nodded with approval. Jimmy let go and went to Dean. Dean held out his hand. Accepting the hand he pulled him close to him. Jimmy fought back the tears. Burying his face into his beloved uncle's neck, safe. The worry radiated though. Dean smiled and rubbed a hand though Jimmy's dark locks. Dean didn't have words. Never used them much before, he is of action. They just looked at each other. Having a silent conversation. One Dean got half of. It seemed to work. They both nodded. "Good boy. Let's go remake dinner. Ok?" Jimmy nodded. Then he looked to Mary. "You can help too." Mary smiled and came over. Dean grabbed both of the kid's hands and led them away. Dean was worried too about Ramiel. Knew she wanted to be there for them, the matriarch. He had watched, as she had made sure all of them were ok. Keeping a watchful eye as they fixed the car. And watched him. Make sure he wasn't uncomfortable. Made sure they drank fluids. The mom. Radom people would be over and she would be discussing and bartering. Then pushing Mary on the tire swing. Then normal chores. Ram was watching everything. But so was Dean. He knew it was pointless to try and hold onto these images. At some particular moments he would sadden and stop. A what's the point moment. Jimmy noticed and knew those distant looks. Engaging him back into the fray. Dean smiled at that.

Now here he stood. A kid on both sides of him. They began to try and salvage dinner. There was a salad. But the meat portion was on the floor. So much for Cas' hunt. Mary smiled as she found some canned tuna. Smiling approvingly Dean opened it.

Cas had moved Ram to a couch in the living room. Entering the kitchen. He watched as the children interacted with their uncle. Cas felt a particular nausea as his charge, friend, and family stood before him. The once great hunter reduced to live day by day. Forgetting all what lived. All what happened. Clean slate. Hanging on to learn all the travesties as fresh open wounds. Forced to bleed again. Day after day. Lucifer was fair in some aspects. But to keep Dean like this. Was an insult to who he is? Cas prayed some days that Dean would sleep the whole night through. Would wake up with a point chance of some memory. Or the most startling, not wake up at all. Shacking that awful thought away he entered the kitchen. They turned as he entered. Dean's eyes locked on his. They both nodded to one another.

"How is she?" Dean asked as he turned with individual bowls of salad. Cas nodded. His emotions strained. Dean reading them all over his face. So many expressions. He was learning them back then but now. So easy to read. Cas was worried, frightened. Trying to put on a happy face. For the kids.

"She'll be ok." The, I hope, left silent. Dean nodded. He had to follow by example.

"Good. Should I bring her, her dinner?"

"Yeah," Castiel moves over and kisses each kid on the head. Squeezing their shoulders. Giving them strength. Yet then when he walked by his hands glided in the air. Did the kids have wings? He pondered this as he took dinner to Ramiel.

She was sprawled out on the couch. Cushions behind her back. Legs propped up on pillows. She smiled as he entered. Trying to lesson the worry. Lesson the feeling of badness, wrongness that seemed to radiate. Something was wrong. It might be her or something else. Dean came over and handed her a bowl.

"Thanks Dean." Dean took her in. She looked drained. She looked like when she did in Denver. He sits beside her.

"You ok, really?" She lets her smile falter then fade.

"No." she takes the bowl. "I have been spotting. We are concerned about losing the baby."

"Did you have this problem with Mary?"

"No, but I think Lucifer had a hand in that." Dean glanced to the other room. Then looked deep into Ram's eyes. The worry there. Then the recognition that crossed Dean's face. She nodded solemnly. If anything happened to vessel Sam. Lucy had another meat suite to jump into. The idea made him angry. But this child was not a Lucifer vessel body. This was a baby between two former angels. Created together to save the species. Love. Wait, stray thought.

"Have we ever you know?" Ramiel smiled at the change in the topic. She laughed slowly. Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" she shakes her head no.

"It didn't seem right. For you would forget about it the next day. Then it would be this weird thing between us. And I didn't want to do 50 first dates with you." Dean smiled at the movie reference. Guess their pop culture really did expand. Guess it helps them understand Dean. Especially with Sam not around. New topic but close.

"So how did you and Cas?" His face speaking, you know.

"We, it is complicated. Our numbers are not unlimited. There's a bigger picture here. The species needs to be saved."

"So a last man on earth deal."

"Castiel isn't the last man on earth."

"I know." The eye roll following made them both smile. She took his hand.

"Dean," he looked to her. " I love you. I do. But it would never work." She sighed. "I don't even think this will." Survive. Rubbing her tummy affectionately. "I can only hope. That this little one will survive." Dean placed his hand over hers.

"At what cost?" Ramiel smiled

"Everything has risk. This is one I'm willing to take."

"And if it doesn't work out."

"At least they'll still have family left." This hurt Dean deep to admit. Family was everything to him. Guess it was everything to her too. Why didn't he see that before? How could he be blind that Ramiel all along was fighting to keep her family and friends safe? Dean, Sam, Castiel, the kids, her family. All safe. The high archangel role, mothered down to earth. Earth's walking mother. Trying to take care of what she had left. Making it shine like the fading golden sun. A star untouched. Safe in the heavens.

"You'll live too." He may not remember tomorrow. But he knew he would feel it. The feeling to keep her safe. The same feeling he had this morning. He felt a slight relief at seeing her. Maybe this was it. No visual memory. Word memory. But emotional memory. The strongest of memories besides smell. Smell. Dean leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He buried his nose in her hair. Sunflowers. This he could remember. He would remember Ram's smell. Moving back they stared into each other's eyes. What he never saw before. What he recognized but never wanted to acknowledge. Eyes like his. All about family. Keeping them safe.

"You're a wonderful mother."

"And you are a wonderful uncle." A loud bang came from upstairs. Followed by several more. Dean stood up. He glanced into the kitchen. Castiel was sitting with the two kids at the kitchen table. Talking still. Did they not hear it? He looked to Ram. She was looking at him. Worry on her face.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she answered quickly. Was she playing him? Was it a telltale heart? What could be so bad? What couldn't he be allowed to discover? Something that he heard several times. Each time a distraction. Cas, Jimmy, Mary, Ram. What is going on?

"Stay here."

"Dean." Dean ignores her call and heads upstairs. The pounding gains a rhythm. A constant thump. This time the door was moving with each hit. Like someone was trying to get out. "DEAN!" Ramiel called from downstairs again. She was insistent. Calling several times. His focus though was on the door and only the door. Then there was thunder on the stairs. Someone was coming to make him stop. Castiel called out his name. One with light hearted gruff that had become the family man. The other. The other was the muffled more angel powered gruff voice. Coming form the door. His universe was bizarre on the average day. What the hell is happening?

He made it to the door and twisted the handle. It gave easily to him. The room was dark and empty. He peered inside the room. Thinking he was going insane. Hell he already was with this life. What is a little more insanity? He turned from the room to see Castiel at the top of the stairs. Then an hand grabbed his shoulder and twirled him around in a fashion he knew all to well.

There before him was past Cas. Trench coat and all. Hair ruffled.

"Cas," Dean questioned with so much lost puppy voice. So confused at what was going on.

"Dean, you must come with me."

"Dean don't!" the other family man Cas said. Dean looked from Cas to Cas.

"What's going on?"

"This is a lock." Every day Cas spoke. "We need to leave."

"Uncle dean." Dean's heart plummeted at that voice. A voice that spoke to his heart. That wanted to be like him. Dean turned to see Jimmy standing in front of his father.

"What's real Cas?" he looked from both of them to the one he knew longer.

"Dean," the one on the steps called. Dean ignored him.

"Come with me now." The hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Uncle Dean, NO!" Jimmy flung himself at Dean. Holding tight around his middle. Dean looked down. Jimmy's bright blues, just like his father, looked up at him. Pleading.

"Jimmy?" Dean pets the kid's head. He looked to everyday Cas. He was watching, taking in the world around him. Dean's reality. Which is the true? Living day to day. What did he have to lose? Dean kneeled down. Jimmy on the verge of crying. Hell tears were already leaking.

"Don't you love me," he trembled. Dean sighed heavily. His heart breaking.

"Jimmy, I.." Dean looked from both versions of his best friend. Cas stood there. Mary now beside him. Hugging him tight. Ramiel slowly making her way up behind them. Dean's heart thumped with worry. She shouldn't be up. But this was his family. It made him question the trench coat one. Family was worth fighting for. Worth the risk. Dean looked at Jimmy's face again. One he could learn to fight each night to keep vivid. To remember. Let it leak through. Fight for. "Jimmy, I do love you. And I would fight sleep for you." Dean pulled him close. Taking in his smell. He smelled of wild wind, daffodils, and gasoline. If anything he could remember this. He breathed deep again. Jimmy squeezed tightly back.

"Dean," trench Cas asked. Dean looked up with sad eyes to him. "We must go." Dean nodded. He stood up and looked at this world. Was this what is was like to sleep every night. To let this life slip away. Was trench Cas always there to beckon him to sleep. Was it time to sleep?

One last look to the family. One last time to dream. Question the truth. If he was wrong. He would just wake up to this and learn all over again. What was there to lose? Maybe everything.

"Let's go." One last look. Castiel raised his hand and touched his forehead.

L6:3

Dean woke up with a start. The surrounding he didn't recognize. Yet through a haze nothing looked familiar. Blinking several times to wake through it.

"Dean?" a voice called him. "Dean." The voice called with more force. A voice he hadn't heard on the farm. Blinking more the ceiling came into view. He knew this ceiling. It was the farmhouse. He remembered. Pregnant Ramiel. Hunter Castiel. Wannabe mechanic Jimmy, his nephew. Light haired, baker, Mary, his niece. Sam's one last bit of humanity. And a farm right where Kansas City use to be. He remembered. How?

"Dean," a voice called again. A voice that wasn't there the other day. Maybe he was sleeping. When he wakes up again for real it will fade. Rewind day. "Dean." Looking for the voice. To the one person who wasn't really there. He saw Sam. Not Lucifer Sam but Sam Sam. His Sam. His brother. He was on the farm though. Wait a minute. Dean sat up quickly. Closing his eyes when the room tilted. Sam quickly steadied him. "Whoa, slow down." Dean opened his eyes. Sam was there.

"How?" How are you here Sam? Sam didn't answer that question the one he did answer though.

"Cas brought you out. Ram had to be the conduit. She said you would respond better to Cas then her poking around." Dean just watched Sam as he spoke. He reached for him and laid a hand on him. It made contact. "Dean you ok?"

"You're you?"

"Yeah, I'm me. What happened?"

"A long story. Where are they?" Dean's eyes searched the room. They weren't there. But the room was his from the dream? He guessed. Getting up he moves to the wall. Runs his hands over the blank peeling wallpaper surface. No news articles, no Polaroid's, no homemade pictures made by two amazing kids. The wall was a clean slate.

Sam had gone to the open window and stuck his head out. He shouted both Angels name. Dean turned at the shouting. The calling of people he desperately wanted to see. Making his way to the window he looked down. It was the farm. The barn looked completely different. The roof was caving in on itself. Not flourishing. The whole landscape was wrong. The fields' dead. A tire swing in half. Rope flayed and dangling. The tire half buried under the earth. No signs of recent play. No signs at all of his dream. His Impala the only thing reminisant of his dreams. Perfect pristine and whole. Cas came out of the barn. Trench coat and all. He looked up at them and waved. Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder. He took a deep breath. Breathing in his brother's scent. Old books, lavender, vanilla. Hhmm. Dean breathed his brother in. a memory. Sam looked to him. What, written on his face.

"Nothing." Cas had turned back into the Barn.

"The locks closed." Both brothers turned from the window. There stood Ram and Cas side by side. Cas holding Ram up a little. His one hand resting on her flat stomach. No child on it's way. No children, period.

"Am I awake?" Cas looked to Ram then back.

"You are awake."

"Did you," see?

TBC….


	8. Lock 7: Rest Stop

Lock 7: Rest Stop

By: Wolfa Moon

L7

Since the last lock. Dean had been shaken. He watched Ramiel with a much more closer eye. He saw the matriarch that she had become of that future community. How she began to lead. Become a true Arch. And angel of Hope. Hope. Dean didn't want to close his eyes. He feared his dreams. Feared which was dream and reality.

They had pulled into a rest stop on the way to wherever. It seemed all but abandoned. Well it was 1 am in the morning. Dean went to the thrift store and began to load up on caffeine pills and stay awake helpers. Not letting on that the lock had bothered him so much. But they did know. They noticed. Dean looked up from the rack of uppers to watch Sam, Ram, and Cas. Sam teaching them the finer points of pizza.

"Having a hard time staying awake." Dean jumped and turned.

"Dammit." He turned and came face to face with a man chewing a Hershey chocolate bar. "Gabriel."

"Yup," taking another bite. "There is a rumor going around that you have found a way to trap Lucifer." Dean huffed.

"Finally deciding to fight the good fight."

"No, just curious to how you came upon this great knowledge." Smirking Dean set his full basket down. He had shoved some in his pockets just in case. There was always a just in case. And here it was following him into the food court.

Castiel immediately stood up. From Dean's view it blocked Ramiel from sight. Sam stood at this. Then a third chair was heard.

"Gabriel." Castiel gritted out his greeting. Not forgetting their last encounter.

"Hello Bro." Cas moved as a figure tried to look around him. Gab realized his little brother was hiding someone. He tilted his head trying to get a better look. Yeah he was an archangel and could easily pop over and see. But he wanted answers and he knew he would get none if he didn't play by their rules. "So who's the fifth wheel?"

"You're the fifth wheel if anything Gabriel." Gab turned to get a look at Sam. He saw in his eyes great feeling for the wheel he considered their forth.

"Gabriel?" A feminine questionable tone came from behind Castiel. Gabriel's heart stopped. His face going blank then to shock, misbelief. Ramiel came out from behind Castiel into full view of her brother.

"No, it can't be." Ram smiled at her brother's changing facial expressions. "No." Gabriel without thinking flew to behind his sister and whirled her around to face him. "You can't be here what are you doing here?"

"It is good to see you too brother."

"NO! No no." He shuck his head. Maybe if he did it enough the visage before him would fade away like a mirage. But she didn't flicker out of existence. She was still standing before him. "Ramiel?" He raised a hand to her cheek. "You can't be here." She tilted her head.

"Why not?" Dean demanded. He was watching the scene. He noticed how the messenger angel didn't take his sister's presence so well here. Something was up. The two remained staring at each other. The silence grew in the court.

"What are you doing here?" Gab said in astonishment. "Why?"

"Michael sent me."

"Michael?" Disbelief in every syllable of the word. "Why would he?" Cursing the heavens he took in the presence before him. "You are not suppose to be here. It was..." Gabriel looked down. His mind reeling at his sister before him. This was not how it was suppose to be. Looking up he gazed into her depths. Seeing her true angelic grace. She shined so brightly. A lighthouse watching over the sea. Beaconing all wayward travelers home. Safely.

"Gabriel?" Ramiel pulled him from his inner monologue. He stepped cautiously back. Still holding onto her arm. Making sure she didn't blow away on the upcoming storm howls. To be crushed along the stony shore.

"You are not suppose to be here."

"Why not?" Ramiel asked Dean's question again without his gruffness. Her curiosity so pure. It blossomed at what had made her brother frazzle to her being there.

"You are suppose to remain safe."

"I am."

"No you're not. You're on earth, which makes you a target like every other mud suit. You can become a casualty like all other vesseled angels. You are suppose to be kept away from this battle. Keep far away locked in the tower." He looked to heaven for help but knew no cavalry would come. Looking to the form before him again. Ingraining her image in his mind for eternity sake. "Ramiel," he reached up and touched her hair. Touched her vessel. "You are suppose to be safe. This wasn't part of the deal." Dean was getting fed up of the cryptic angel monologue. He grabbed Gabriel and pushed him away from Ramiel. Knowing he couldn't hold him in his grasp for long. But he could keep him away from the object he wanted.

"Start explaining, Trix." The girly nickname to what he embodied drew him from his entanglement of mind and duty. Of his heart as well.

"Ramiel, she," taking in the vessels sex. "Was never suppose to touch ground." He turned away. The human gesture of running a hand through his hair in frustration. Trying to gather his thoughts. Everything inside him telling him wrong, no. Then the real reason he had come became apparent again. Why he had come. He stopped and looked at them. "You boys have been making a name for yourself locking seals. Everyone's been thinking Castiel got some insider information going on or came into possession of something. Someone more like it. Closing locks?" Gabriel smiled congratulations. Dean taken back at the realization that they knew that their new mission was working. "But her being here. This can't be." Gabriel's blood boiled every time he saw his vesseled sister. She watched him as his emotions changed from every variety of human life. It amazed her. An archangel, so human. Why would he not want her to be the same?

"Why not?"

"Because," he didn't want to say more. Say more in front of his sister. But knew it had to be said. Had to be told. So he could keep an eye on her. Keep her safe. Do his job. One last request by his father. "She is the one promise that Lucifer and Michael made to each other. Ramiel is suppose to stay far away from this battle. Keep the innocence safe. Keep her safe. Make sure that his little one never gets hurt."

"Gabriel?" Ram made a step toward him. Normally he would find shelter in her grace glow. But he stepped back. Maybe not feeling the rightness he felt whenever in her presence. The protection pride by being beside her. He could fool himself she wasn't here. What a trick that would be. But unlike his vessel. This was not trick he could control.

"Ramiel, sister. You are the baby of us archangels."

"I know this." Sam looked at her. Both babies of their families. Always needing to be protected in their elder sibling's minds.

"Well our big brothers always held you in the same light as our father did. The one needing protecting. The one who sees them for all their good. None of their deeds mattering to you. Michael was suppose to keep you safe."

"He ordered me to come here. To close the locks."

"What? That's impossible." Anger began to boil in his flesh. Maybe a little in his grace, too. "Why would he do that? Is he trying to antagonize him?" Gabriel looked up cursing his elder brothers silently.

"Start explaining." Castel wanted in on this. His family issues. All angels knew of the arches. But never the full inner workings. Their personnel deals. The level of god's presence felt upon their wings. Feeling it first hand. The level of his favorites amongst the arch. Amongst his kin. He knew he was loved by his father. But to know he had favorites. Knew that is what drew Lucifer to jealousy over mankind. Why not over his sister? Castiel looked at her through his musing. She is powerful. Saw humanity in the same light as their father, as he saw. Why, because she is angel. Ramiel glowed yes to all what he thought his father intended. But to know that she was more important to her father made her shine more in his heart. She was something special. More special then he could possibly imagine.

Gabriel pulled up a chair and rested his feet on a table. Pulling out a Milky Way he sighed before starting the tale.

"Lucifer and Michael made a deal when daddy went away. Ramiel, their little sister." acknowledging the sex of her vessel again. Letting his eyes wonder. Bad angel. Taking a bite he continued. "God's true eye. God's hope essence. She was to remain innocent. To keep that spark that God graced in her pure. A deal that was never suppose to be broken." He sighed in grief. "Now when he finds out she is here. All deals are off. Lucy will attack more fiercely now. No resistance." The brothers taking in the information gazed at Ramiel. Sure her light had changed on them. Now it was even more crucial what her existence here meant. It threatened to burn the very earth they fought for. "You were never ever suppose to touch ground. You are the infinite that whomever were to fall you would still be there for them. Always seeing the good in the storm of night. Why did Michael send you down here?" She was trying to take this all in. she never felt important. Yes she was an archangel. Loved by her father. His little one. But to hear this. A promise between crossed brothers. That she was their light in the dark. A lighthouse. Sanctuary of their heart. Their faith. Their security that they would always have family. Always have something to fight for. Ramiel turned from the group to take this in. She wasn't special, she told herself. Ramiel screamed in her head, why? Why me? The outside world faded to a haze. She let the men talk amongst themselves. The world grew heavy on her shoulders. Wind blowing hard against her wings. No shelter from he maelstrom building around and inside her. So much to take in. Why did Michael send her down here? She heard Gabriel's question and pondered. Thinking through the fog. Trying to see the path she lit. The path remained blinding white. Others could see. But she could not see for herself. Why was she the lighthouse? Why did Michael send her here?

"To close the locks. To trap Lucifer back in his dungeon."

"And Michael ordered this." Gabriel scoffed. "The locks are like perimeter lighting. There are always dark spots you can't see. And beside you would die if you closed the final lock. Michael knows this." Ramiel stood proud. The truth about the locks were unveiled slowly. And she knew the final one was an ultimate sacrifice. Something pure that God gave. Something he created and loved highly. Someone who was innocent. Someone like Ramiel. The non troubling thought. It didn't scare her. The sacrifice, no fear.

"Would he not interfere?" Sam asked. Hope bridging on his words. Ram had become close to him. She is his angel. Maybe not in their eyes but in his fibers. She is his angel.

"Has god." Cas retorted. Voice solemn and sad. His search had hurt him. He couldn't find their father. His sister had taken the place of his father. She was the matriarch. The one he now prayed to. She was an earth loving angel with the power to do something. Seems to be the only one doing anything worthy of his love and prayers. Gabe looked to Cas and saw the image of Ramiel in his eyes. He smiled. For she shined bright in his as well. As their cursed brothers did too.

"No," Gabe breathed deep. Ramiel looked deep into her fellow Arch. She gasped at what she saw there.

"No," She wanted to flee. But to where. A lost ship in a storm she felt. Where was her lighthouse? Looking into his eyes she saw the shining thrown her elder brothers' placed her on. One they cherished her so much. Then the secret. The deal. "Why would he send me here then?"

"To keep them out of the way." A new voice appeared behind them. Turning there was Raphael. Castiel stiffened, remembering their past two encounters. Gabriel stepped around the whole gang but mostly in front of Ram while she took her post in front of Cas and the brothers. "Hello sister."

"Hello, Raphael. It has been a long time."

"Yes it has."

"Why was she sent here to distract?" Dean stepped forward. He was a bullet shield. No harm toward him.

"You." Anger boiled inside Raphael. "Michael made it quit clear her purpose. Why do you think you were left alone? A few challenges along the way. But still you prevail. Michael wanted her to be seen. Especially by Lucifer."

"So he would step up his game." Castiel figured out. Now stand by Ramiel's side. Her equal as she always saw him.

"And so he would win." Raph smiled, tilting his head and bore his eyes into Ramiel. Looking at her like the prize trophy. The trophy that belonged to his brothers. Dean and Sammy didn't like this fact and it showed. Sam had placed a protective hand on his angel. Grabbing her elbow firmly in his hand. Raphael smiled grew more sinister and more stern. He was not going to let some Prophesied mud monkeys take the prize away from them. "You think you can stop us. You are sadly mistaken. Sister come with us and we will leave these pathetic humans and poor excuse for angels alone." Raphael held out his hand to his sister. Gabriel radiated at his brother's words. He was more an angel then him. At least he wanted his sister and earth safe. He likes it here. Ramiel felt all what was going on. Tugging her to go both ways. Some to save her from the evil. The other to welcome the dark. Let her light go out. Let the ships hit the shore. Leave the world busted. A silent trophy on the hill. Let them live.

"Who you calling pathetic?" Gabriel whined. Raphael laughed at his brother. Gabriel huffed looking to his sister. She was watching the scene with great focus. "We need to leave." He looked sternly into her eyes. Making her see the wrongness of this. Making her see the rightness that he was portraying. Trying to protect her.

"She does not have to go with you." He snarled then smiled warmly yet warningly to her. "Sister come with us." Peacefully, or else. Ramiel moved from Sam's grip to stand proud. Be the archangel that they should fear and respect. One that they had forgotten what she is. Dean felt his dream slip through. Staying strong for her family. A keystone.

"Tell me," She left it open to the air as Raphael cut her off. Interpreting her wishes.

"Michael wants you. Lucifer wants you. We need to keep you safe so when our fallen brother comes. We need you to talk to him. Make him see that we are the right path. That you are with us." Ramiel smiled at the further information given to her. They wanted her to be the negotiator. But that is not what she really wanted to be told.

"That is not what I wanted you to tell me but thank you." She smiled at him. More a laugh in that smile, silly boy. "Tell me why I am the only female vesseled archangel." The brothers and angels on her side laughed, smiled, enjoyment at her comment. Reading into that comment to go to hell. Raphael stared at her, shocked by her response. He began to make a move toward her. Gabriel grabbed her and the others and poof gone before Raphael got to her position. He roared in anger.

TBC…


	9. Lock 8: Lawerance County, SD

Lock 8: Lawrence County, South Dakota

BY: Wolfa Moon

REVIEWS WELCOME

L8: Home Away From Home

"What the?" Dean began. They stood in a middle of an abandoned road. Gabriel stood back away form them. Fury filled him and he vented in Enochian while pacing an expanse of the road.

"Where are we?" Sam asked the poinet question. Gabe stopped his musing to glare at them.

"We're safe. Thank you very much. Jeeze you guys could be grateful." Ram stepped up to him. Laying a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I may not be a guy this time around but I am grateful." Gabriel glowed at the praise form his sister. Seemed he wasn't the only one to be ensnared by her atmosphere. Michael and Lucifer wanted her. And god loved her. His little one.

"Hoath" She smiled. She walked away from them. Gabriel watched as Castiel followed her. Her honor guard. Her friend. Her brother ranking just as high as Gabriel, god himself. Dean and Sam stared at Gabriel. Gabriel stared at Ramiel. Where was she going, he thought.

"OK, Joker. Tell me what this has to do with Ramiel."

"She is, Ramiel was always the go between those two. The one who always made peace." Gabriel looked to the heavens as if cursing the heavens from where he came. "She was the peace treaty line. They could throw their tantrums. Fight, bicker, and squander their gifts. But she, she had to remain safe and away from this field. To maintain the line. Michael must be getting bored. And that is not a good thing." Gabriel began to follow the angels. He ran up to maintain pace with his sister. Dean looked to Sam. A smug smile crossed his features. A revelation.

"So we have the peace treaty."

"She's an innocent."

"Yeah, and?" Sam didn't like to think on how Dean was thinking of Ramiel. Knowing his brother wanted to dangle the bait they had out. Use her to get Lucifer to stop. To get this whole damn battle over with. Save the planet. Make deals.

A scream reined out. Turning they saw Ramiel. She had fallen to the ground on her knees and was screaming. Not in pain of the physical. The pain of reality engulfing. Innocence lost. The brothers ran over. Castiel had a hand on her shoulder. Gabriel was kneeling in front of her. He was talking to her in Enchoian. She was shouting back at the heavens. Her gaze hardened. Standing up she looked up.

"You pathetic excuse for an archangel. You are not worthy of any love I share. I give and you took. Now you use me. How dare you Michael. Castiel is more and archangel then you. God would make him one of his most high. When I see you again. We are having a very major discussion. I am not an innocent. " She began to walk down the road. The others are starring at her. She stopped when further down and looked back. She deflated in front of them. Her spirit cracked. Her own prophecy earning it's own light. Coming to pass. She sighed and looked at her friends and brethren. "Where are we?" She was so lost. Gabriel smiled. He as her messenger. He as her brother. He would keep her safe.

"Someplace where we can regroup." Gabriel looked at everyone then snapped his fingers. "Someplace to fight on our own grounds."

Sam and Dean took in the room around them.

"Bobby's?" Dean questioned.

"Your territory. So your rules." Dean huffed in acceptance. Not a bad idea.

"I can live with that. Now what?"

"We can make a plan." Gabriel tried to smile at something he knew wouldn't work. Ram held her head high. Idea, plan written on her face all she had to do was tell it. Gabe shuddered as her thoughts brushed him. Her eyes focused in on the bothers. The keys to her plan.

"I need you both to say yes."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe what she had just planned.

"Our rules. My terms. I can do anything." Ramiel stood before them. Full warrior angel. She may be innocent but she knew how to fight. Give all what one had. A blaze of glory.

Gabriel looked confused at her.

"You're little one." He reminded her. A innocent. Maybe not anymore.

"God made me. And I may be his little one." Then as if remembering something father had told her. "But the littlest ones can have the biggest outcomes." She walked away from them out of the room. Left to her own devices. Gabriel blew out a breath.

"Boy I do not want to be my brothers right now." He ran a finger over his lips.

"You're telling me." Dean voiced realizing never piss off the quiet ones.

"What does she have planned?" Sam asked. Gabriel bowed his head looking to the kitchen where Ramiel had vacated.

"No clue."

Ramiel went into the kitchen grabbed two glasses, a knife, and then proceeded to the bathroom.

Sam and Dean took seats in the library/parlor. Bobby rolled in followed by Castiel.

"So what you idjits do now." Dean smiled at the warm welcome.

"What makes you think it was us this time?" Bobby laughed.

"When isn't it."

"That's true." Gabriel piped in, smiling like a royal idjit.

"Who the hell are you?" Taking in his first look of Gabriel.

"I'm Gabriel."

"As in the archangel?"

"The one and only." Gabriel stood proudly and bowed comically.

"Great, more of you pain in the Asses." Bobby piffed in whatever tone.

"I can be if you think you can take me." Bobby stopped still. Everyone else glaring. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. Bobby looked to Castiel.

"Are all you family members like that?"

"Most defiantly not." A female voice introduced herself. Bobby quickly turned to view the new arrival. Gabriel straightened in her renewed presence. The military movement of waiting for orders didn't go amidst by the others. Castiel at first did that around her, now he smiles and holds her arm. Loving family. Taking in the new form.

"And which one are you?" Smiling she moved into the room.

"Ramiel." She moved around him placing the two mugs on the desk.

"What's that?" Sam asked. Dean came over, picked one up and sniffed it.

"Is that blood?" Sam picked up the second mug after his inquiry.

"Yes, it's mine."

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"It's insurance."

"Against."

"When Michael and Lucifer take you. This will give me a minor bit of control. Control that you can maintain over the vessel."

"I'm sure Lucifer would have thought of that already."

"This is ancient magic." Voice assured. She set the knife down on the table. Dean looked her up and down. She appeared troubled and a little tired. A thought popped into his head.

"When was the last time you saw Lucifer?"

"Drilpi Hcoma." She answered. Turning she rested against the desk.

"Mind translating."

"Great Water.","Great Flood." Gabriel and Castiel translated at the same time.

"Since then, wow can't wait to see this family reunion."

"You don't want to. A pissed off Lucy is nothing to make fun of." Gabriel said and stood in front of Bobby. "And when he doesn't come." he clapped Bobby on the shoulder, "We're going to need every good hunter to stand up."

"That's not funny. Damn angel dicks." He wheeled away from under Gabriel's hand.

"Wasn't meant to be. Stand up and join us in our great battle." He went off laughing leaning against the desk next to Ramiel. Nudging her in the shoulder. Making her smiling.

"You are a trite bit of son of bitches." Ramiel looked sternly at Bobby then to Gabriel. It had been a long day. Castiel stared sternly at Bobby. A how dare he, written on his face.

"Gabriel," she says warningly. He smiles.

"Jeeze you mud monkeys are so thick."

"Gabriel," she says again.

"It's not my fault he is thick as mud."

"Wait you," Bobby stuttered along. Suddenly realizing the words.

"Angel." He answered. Reminding Bobby who and what he was talking to. His eyes traveled from one archangel to the other. She smiled. Moving attentively he stood up. Gasp from the brothers made the noises in the room along with the squeaky wheels backing away form the hunter as he stood on his own.

"Thanks." Bobby said as he passed and paced back and forth. Castiel tilted his head to the side. Closing his eyes. Ramiel did the same. Gabriel following along with them. The hunters watched as the angels seemed to go into a group meditation.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. He moved to Cas. Cas opened his eyes first. He looked from the hunters toward his higher level brethren.

"He's coming." Everyone went into action. Ramiel though kept her eyes shut. Sam saw this and went to her.

"You ok?" She opened her eyes. They seemed to search inside of him. Seeing that there was an answer to her own questions. She put on a smile. Sam knew she was trying to stop him from worrying. He laid a hand on her. "What is it?"

"Gabriel is right. If what Raphael says is true. Seeing my brother, Lucifer, it will not end well." She would have to kill her brother. A job that was not hers. She wasn't even suppose to be here. How could she kill him?

"Hmf. Probably. But we'll be beside you." Her smile was true. Warming Sam on the inside.

"Thank you." She reached the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. Sam was stunned at first then dived in. He needed this too. To know he was still good. And that he had good in him. She is good. Stepping back they looked into each other eyes. Wishing for more time. But they had none. Maybe one more moment. Sam pulled her to him and kissed his angel. She was smooth and soft. He was tender and full of passion. Always the threat of death on their heads. They deserved some happiness, Dean thought that as he watched Sam kiss Ramiel. They needed to get outside and fight. But he could spare them a moment. Sam let his hands roam through her hair. Dean had seen the future child they would create. Maybe they still would. She would remain with them. Remain for his Sammy. They pulled apart. Sam reluctantly let her body slip through his fingertips. They had a battle to fight and win. Ramiel walked past Dean to get outside. Sam looked to his brother.

"Dean, don't"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Yeah you were." Dean grabbed Sam's arm as he passed.

"Sam, it may not be you're average relationship. She's an angel and you, well. You. But if she makes you happy. Then go for it. " Dean let go of Sam's arm, turned to exit.

"Dean thanks."

"Yeah." Sam followed Dean outside.

On the front porch. They small gang gathered. Each looking the other over. The air around them filled with electric anticipation. Atmosphere thick. The angels looked from one another. Their silent communication going, preparing. It was felt through all. Nobody ever likes the wait. Ramiel took the lead. It had been trying on everyone. She came down the steps closely followed by Gabriel on the left, Castiel on the right. Keeping up a strong fore front.

Demons came from their hiding places behind the broken down salvaged cars. The good drawing a line in the sand to face off the bad. They could feel the strength behind them. Their dark faith driving them to die in battle for their father. Their numbers were many. But up against three angels and three hunters, their numbers depleted greatly. Lucifer watched with an interest eye. He laughed at how his children were depleted by so few. No wonder he was losing the battle with fighters like these on his side. He patted the air beside him. Though they were invisible to human eyes. Yet to higher kinds it was a big ass hellhound and his pack. Lucifer smiled as the dogs snarled. He was going to let the weak children fall first. Survival of the fittest. A few of his stronger children remained. This was getting tiring. His vessel was almost dust. Only held together by his power. He didn't have time. He needed his vessel. But he watched the battle admiring how the brothers and angels fought side by side. The female sister who he could not get a read on rolled over Castiel's bent back to get to the demon who was about to cause some serious damage to him. She took out two more. He admired her technique. Then he saw his other brother. His true self so visible to one who knew him so well. Gabriel glowed with purpose and so much reinstated power. Then the brothers fighting back to back. Becoming one unit after years of fighting together. Bobby twirling in and out of their dance. He is more a solo dancer.

Keeping his legs under him as he walked over the demon deceased. The hellhound under his hand snarled. He had only one true investment in this battle. He needed his vessel. To hell with the others. Only one true force stood in his path.

"Toten sie sie." The pack thundered toward their targets. Scrap metal flew as they hurdled toward the angels.

Gabriel turned toward the noise. His eyes going huge. I really hate hounds, screamed loudly in his thoughts. Ramiel picked up on this and assessed the enemy. The demons had become greatly depleted. Castiel was having trouble with one in particular. He didn't notice the hellhounds. That would not do in Ramiel's eyes. Gabriel got his first blow from the hellhounds as he was distracted by his sister as she went to cover their younger sibling. She had grabbed one but then another pounced on her back. Sam screamed her name. He wanted to run to her and help her. Protect his angel. She screamed out but stood again. Hellhounds like challenges and she was the one that their blood called to take down the leader, Ramiel. After disposing of the one. Two others jumped in on her. She tried so hard not to scream as they tore into her human flesh. Their nails dug deeper into her reaching her true form. Her true voice screamed forth from her lips.

Lucifer stiffened at the voice. He knew it so well. A voice that gave him hope. So long not hearing it, yet now it screams. A voice that was a light in the dark. He walked through the destruction toward his target. The others fighting for all there worth.

Ramiel screamed again when her true visage was hit again. Lucifer's heart that seemed to not beat for humanity. Beated. Beated at her scream. He quickly snapped his fingers. All hellhounds disappeared. All demons exorcised. It's good to be daddy and be obeyed. He walked over to his fallen conundrum.

Castiel began to stagger toward them. He wanted to protect her. His true self had been hurt too. Ramiel though was hurt worse. She didn't move from her kneeling slumped stance. She hurt so much. Innocence. Hope. She was aware of these things. Aware of pain. Aware of why she was kept away. So she would not suffer like all she has seen. She saw so much. Felt so much. It was on a massive scale and so often it became numb. Now on a personnel level. The pain was anew. It was hers. No one else's. Trying to grasp a hold on the pain. She prayed that this was worth it. That this suffering would not go unrewarded.

A hand reached down and touched her. Looking up through the blood smear. She saw him. He looked deep into her wells. Looking upon her true form through the windows. Gasping at the truth before him.

"Ramiel," Lucifer gasped. He lifted her up and pulled her close toward him. Hugging her. Hugging his sister that was still true. She groaned in his arms. Lucifer felt the pain radiate off her. Closing his eyes he focused his power and healed her. She felt the change in her body. Lucifer had healed her. In an act of love. Love, such a powerful emotion. Powerful weapon.

"Thank you." She pushed back away from him. He didn't let go of her. She looked over at the others. Castiel, Gabriel stood side by side. Gabriel leaning a little on their younger brother. The hellhounds were attracted to their strength as well. The brothers took steps forward to stand beside Castiel and Gabriel. Dean holding the colt in hand. True the colt didn't work before. That didn't stop Dean from aiming it at their enemy.

"Let her go," Dean threatened. Lucifer took in the brothers. His own and other. He watched how they all were ready to try something, anything if he were to harm the being in his arms. He held one hand up away from her. Still keeping a hand on her. Afraid is he did she would fly away.

"I'm not going to harm her." He turned to face her. Ignoring the feeble creatures around them. Eyes only for her. "I would never harm you." She smiled at him. Seeing the truth in his words. She knew that none of her brothers would ever hurt her. Little one always had its perks. Protective older brothers being one of them.

"I know." Ramiel turned her gaze to her fighting companions. She assessed them all. Closing her eyes she let her grace flow and heal all the injuries her friends had obtained around her. It was a painful pull on her newly renewed grace form. Knowing Lucifer would fell her grace spread. Healing what she could. Knew that it would hurt her. Knew to her that she had to play the card she held. The card her father gave her.

"Ramiel, what are you doing?" The worry in his voice startled the others. The evil king melting in front of heaven's princess.

"Doing what you and Michael could not." Her eyes traveled to Sam. Lucifer followed her eyes then to her. He was stumped at what his sister intended. Raising her hand, silent commands, Sam began to walk toward them. His feet faltering under him till he accepted the pull. By her side now, Sam huffed. His eyes questioning her. Ramiel winked at him. The next command he was kneeling before her. Turning her gaze from Sam to Lucifer. "You need a better vessel brother." Lucifer smiled at her. She was giving him such a lovely gift. What did he get her?

"He needs to say yes."

"And he will," Ramiel turned to Sam. "Say yes."

"Ramiel?" Sam questioned her. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Everything will be ok. Say yes." His gaze turned to the decaying vessel of Lucifer. If he said yes he would have Ramiel. She would be by his side. For always.

"Yes." Dean surged forward.

"Sammy no!" Sam looked to his brother. His face looking with such love and devotion. Turning it so it fell onto Ramiel's. He leaned into her hand.

"Ramiel," this time Castiel warned her in his gruff. Gabriel stood, shocked still by what his sister was doing. His sister was helping Lucifer. He didn't know what to comprehend. Is this what Michael intended the whole time? A wolf in sheep's clothing. Let Sam fall in love and do anything to keep it close. It was a brilliant plan, Gabriel gathered. Yet that didn't change the fact that once Lucifer was in his true vessel. His true strength would come out. And earth would burn. His home away from home.

"Ramiel?" Gabriel asked. She looked to him and smiled. An all trusting smile. Something in that smile warmed him. Just like it was before and always will be. Gabriel shut his mouth. Nodded to her. Following her orders, verbal or otherwise. Her eyes gazed into Sam's.

"Say yes, Sam." Her voice filled with honey and sweet breezes. He could never refuse it.

"Yes." Lucifer's former vesseled withered and crumpled into a pile of dust with his vacation. Sam's head lent further into his sister's hand. Grabbing it he stood up. The two smiled at one another.

"One down." She moved past Sam/Lucifer to get a better view of Dean. Anger radiated of him. She was suppose to be their friend. Yet like every other dick. She had screwed them. "Dean." Her voice still of pouring honey.

"You bitch."

"Say yes." He looked to her stunned. All on the outside could not believe what she was doing.

"No." Her face turned stern. S/L held tightly onto Ram's hand as she stepped forward.

"Dean."

"Never." Tilting her hand. Face reading you leave me no other choice. Raising her hand Dean came toward. No free will to stop his feet from moving toward her. Castiel didn't not like how his beloved sister was acting. One who he regaled so highly. Tearing open his heart at the trust he had placed in her. Cas began to advance on her. Lucifer raised his hand. He would get rid of the adversity.

"No!" Ramiel shouted grabbing the outstretched hand. This released her hold on Dean. Lucifer looked to her stunned. Her eyes pleading. "He will see." In time. Dean took a chance. He grabbed one of the discarded angel daggers and began to raise it to her. Lucifer saw and acted quickly. His hand grabbed Dean around the neck and held him in the air. The dagger falling from his hands at the quickness of lost breath. Ramiel moved to Lucifer again resting a hand on his arm. "We need him." Realizing this Lucifer let him go. Dean gasped for wanted air. She glanced at Gabriel as she knelt before Dean. "Dean, I need you to say yes." She reached out and touched his face.

_Do you trust me?_ A voice inside his head asked. A voice he knew all to well. A voice he learned to love along with his brother. Looking into her eyes. He heard it again. _Trust me Dean. Say yes._ Her eyes bore down on him. Castiel did the same thing when they had private conversations. Always with a touch. Dean looked resigned and lowered his head. He wanted more info. She released her hand from him. No more intel. Looking up to her. Watching her eyes. Not knowing what she had planned. It better be good. Playing weak he grabbed her hand.

"Yes."

"Dean." Castiel spoke stern. He looked toward his angel.

"It's okay Cas." Castiel didn't know what to do. He had fought so hard. Looking from his charge to his sister. She smiled. She had saved him from Lucifer's wrath. "Yes." Dean said again. The air shifted and warmed around them. Dean stood tall. He, Michael, raised his hand in front of his eyes. Taking in his new form. So human. Feeling a squeeze on his other appendage. He looked to his sister who held it. He squeezed back.

"Sister, so good to see you. You've done well." Smiling at the praise she looked to Lucifer. Grabbing with her other hand on Lucifer, she nudged them both in front of her. Side by side. They greeted each other. Calm and cool. They wanted to move but Ramiel held her grip firm. They looked to her with question in their eyes.

"I am no prize." Her brothers knelt before her.

"What are you doing sister?" Michael spoke.

"Doing what no one else could." It felt like fire beginning to burn under their skins.

"Ramiel?" Lucifer questioned. "What?"

"Old magic. As old as our father. Whom you both betrayed. Now you will listen and learn." Her hand burned tightly on her brothers. She looked up. "Oiad monons pashs. Christeos oid noasmi faaip." The energy grew in the air. So tangible. Bobby had a hard time breathing. The pressure around them built so high then cascaded falling on and into Ramiel. She glowed. Lucifer and Michael gasped. Their eyes taking in the form before them. She let go of their hands and stood back. Slowly she examined her hands.

"Ramiel?" Gabriel spoke through the silence. Her head turned to take him in. His eyes widened and he knelt. Her eyes moved to Castiel. Looking deep from blue to gold eyes. Castiel had found what he was looking for. He did not kneel. He reached his hand inside his pocket, feeling the warm pendant trickle through his fingers. She tilted her head at him. A one sided smile filtered onto her lips. Then her gaze turned. The smile slipping away. The brothers possessed eyes taking in their sister, no.

"Father." They both acknowledged the figure before them. Her eyes traveled over them. They both began to rise. Her eyes turned stern. They decided against it. Looming over them she saw into the boys.

"Lucifer." Her voice still held the honey. This one tough had a different flavor of honey. Lucifer looked up through Sam's eyes.

"Father." Tilting her head she studied her son before her.

"Why have you done this?" Lucifer's eyes darkened.

"Because father it has always been about them. Not us."

"Lucifer, I love you all. No one more equal then the other." She rested one of her hands on his head. "You disappoint me." She looked to Michael. His eyes beamed with good son behavior. Her expression remained dark. "You both have disappointed me greatly." Taking a step back from them she looked deeply at the vessels. "You both don't deserve to walk these plains. I thought I could let you bloom like the flowers. Yet you continue to fight. To see who was more powerful. I thought I gave you enough time to grow up. It appears I was wrong. Both of you go to your rooms. Oiad virg." Thunder clapped around. For God had spoken.

Sam and Dean knelt forward. Supporting themselves on their hands.

"What the hell?" Dean spoke.

"Hell had nothing to do with this." Ramiel/God walked between them to the two remaining angels. Her fingers trailing off their shoulders as she passed.

"Hello Mom." Gabriel spoke smiling at his father in a feminine body. God smiled at her son. She looked down to her body then back to him.

"Hello Gabriel. This is new. Never been in a female before." She rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "You've done well." Gabriel stood proud at the compliment. "I need you to go home and make sure that Michael remains in his room."

"You'll be returning."

"Soon." Wings fluttered and breezed. He was gone. She looked to Castiel. He stood taking in the sight and presence of his father. He was now one of the few who has seen his father. He felt honored. Also betrayed.

"My beautiful Castiel." Castiel tiled his head forward but kept his eyes on her. She rested a hand on his cheek. Raising his chin to see all of the beauty. "You are a unique one. One of my finer works. I am so proud of you."

"Where were you?" She looked up to the heavens at his question.

"Where I have always been?" walking with you. Castiel smiled slightly as she smiled upon him. And at such high praise.

"Ramiel?" Sam questioned. He knew he was interrupting a big moment with Castiel and his father. His heart though wanted to know about Ramiel. "Where is she?"

"Ramiel is where I have been." Dean stood next to his brother. Here was God before them. And boy was he pissed off at the all high.

"So what you hid so you're sons could take over. Take the reigns."

"I was merely sleeping. I wanted to see if they could prove themselves worthy of watching over this creation. Clearly that still had some issues."

"Issues, issues. You just let two powerful beings duke it out on our planet to resolve their issues."

"Yes."

"NO wonder I'm an atheist." Dean turned away frustrated at God over so many things. He also couldn't look at the visage for that was, who was Ramiel. A friend. God now inhabited his friend. He is the biggest dick of all.

"So Ramiel?" Sam had a one track mind. One track heart.

"You want her back."

"Can you do that?" God walked over toward Sam. She raised a hand to wipe his hair form his eyes.

"I can do anything. But there never was a Ramiel. It was I with a mask on. A very good one." Sam's heart plummeted. He was just getting some semblance of contentment with Ramiel. Just to have her yanked away. Attached to the ceiling and set ablaze. He couldn't give a rat's ass about God. He wanted what his heart wanted. It wanted Ramiel. Sam walked away. Through the bodies that scattered on the ground and in his heart. He had to get away from this haunting image. She now would lay beside Jess on the ceiling of their apartment. Life wasn't fair. It never was. He had to escape.

God felt his pain. Knowing she had a part but could not help it. Pain was a part of life. A part one did not create, only sooth. If she had more time she would attend to it. But now she had more pressing matters. Even the amount of time now was precious. She looked to Dean. Saw the hatred there. She had injured them all. There was no choice in the matter. Turning from those tortured eyes she went back to her son. He knew what the brothers were feeling. Himself more attuned to his human half. To the brothers under his charge.

"Castiel. I ask you a great task." Castiel stood straight but his eyes wary. She understood. She had hurt his charges. If she had time maybe she would remedy that. He nodded. "Continue what you are doing. For those have always been you orders." She reached and stroked his vessels cheek again. "My beautiful Castiel." He leaned into the touch and praise. Something every son wanted. Praise from their father.

Stepping away she nodded to Bobby, the brother's father-figure, and was gone. So were all the bodies.

Dean looked to Cas. At least one of them got to keep their angel. At least they had some good on their side. Castiel tiled his head at Dean. Cas wanted to help his charges. Dean was his main charge. Sam fell into that category trough relevance. Sam had an angel all of his own for a while. Then it turned out that there was no Ramiel. He felt a pain in his heart. Felt great sorrow with his feelings. Feeling that continued to waken.

Dean settled a hand on his shoulder. He had no plan of letting his angel go. Also wanted Castiel to know that he was part of this family. God may be back. But he belonged here.

"I need a drink." He squeezed Castiel's shoulder tighter. "So do you." The great remaining merry rag tag team made their way into the house. To celebrate. To mourn.

TBC…ALMOST THERE


	10. Lock 9: Nowhere & Everywhere

Lock 9: Nowhere & Everywhere

BY: Wolfa Moon

ENJOY!

L9

Sam sat on the roof of a stolen car in a open field with several opened bottles surrounding him. He wanted to drown himself. His heart was breaking all over again. Why did he love? Why did he give it so freely?

He held her winged necklace up high dangling from his hands. Let it capture the last rays. Let it clink in the breeze. The only true item left of his angel.

"Sam," a voice spoke from beside him. A voice he was trying to drown away. Sickly sweet memories.

"Leave me alone. Don't you have fatherly things to do?" he laughed. "Like you're any good at it." He laughed some more. Sam raised the bottle to his lips again. "What good are you?"

"Sam," her voice like honey. Sweet to his ears. Now making his blood boil. Boiling red with anger. "Sam." She voiced again. With rage he threw the bottle at her. He never heard a cackle as if it rolled across ground. What he did hear was bottle hitting flesh. Oh god he had hurt her. His mind was sluggish. But his heart was still beating. Still feeling. He turned. Ready to bounce off the car hood. She stood there. Bottle firmly in her hand. She stared at it with Ramiel curiosity. Dean had dared Ramiel to drink once. She had tried it and coughed. Castiel smiled at it. He had the same reaction. Then Castiel understood why Dean thought it so funny. Sam stared at her. She didn't hold herself the way God did when he wore the outfit. She held it like Ramiel. Could God have been that kind. Could god have given one bit of the happiness he promised in the here after to the now living. Sam practically leaped off the car to stand in front of her. Taking her in. She had on the same outfit. The same carbon copy he had been seeing behind his eyes. One he had been feeling for. She held the bottle securely in her hand. Her eyes gazing deeply into his.

"Ramiel," he asked in misbelieve. He didn't want to have hope. He wanted it but knew better. He took another step toward her. She smiled. She smiled with Ramiel's grace. His heart spurred into action. Moving the short distance to her. He took her in his arms holding her tight. Never wanting to let her go. He let his hands travel to her face. His eyes looking deeply at her. Face reading belief and misbelief. Then the shock. She raised her hand to his face. Very much the way God stroked Castiel's cheek. It made him worry for a second then she smiled again.

"Sam, it is me." That broke all the barriers. Sam reached his lifeline. Pulling her to him. Letting his lips meet hers. Melting into each other. Thank you god.

The End

Hoath-Love: No translation for welcome. Thought Love would do.

Author note: It's been a pleasure. I had written this before watching the final episodes. I just had to beta them myself. And had to deal with other issues. Thank you all for reading. I appreciate all the reviews and again, Thank you.

Halleluiah! Season 6! And Castiel!

**Chuck**: Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass.


End file.
